


Give Me Back The Kingdom

by NiGhT_BuN



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil, Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: ...maybe, Angst, Chack, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prince!Chack, Sad with a Happy Ending, Septarian!Chase, probably not
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-01-14 16:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18480118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiGhT_BuN/pseuds/NiGhT_BuN
Summary: ALERT: IT'S NOT A CROSSOVERTuvieron que mentir sobre la descendencia de la familia real. Intercambiando a alguien parecido con unos campesinos para ocultar el hecho de que una cola fue encontrada en el recién nacido.¿Su excusa?"¡¿Qué pasaría si la magia cae en manos de un monstruo?!"Es una lastima que no todos los secretos puedan guardarse para siempre.





	1. Monster

Era temprano en la mañana, la gente esperaba fuera del castillo, ansiosa a que los Butterfly dieran la noticia del estado de la reina.

Ya que hoy era el dia que el rey regresaba de su viaje, hace un mes había nacido el príncipe.

Todo era celebración y diversión pero dentro del castillo la verdad, tan pronto el nacio. Todos abandonaron la habitación para hablar de lo que estaban mirando, dándole privacidad a la reina y a su recién nacido.

La reina tuvo un mes entero para pasar con su bebé, sin mostrar directamente a los demás como este se veía. Todos aceptaron, pensando que quería pasar todo el tiempo posible con su bebé sin problemas.

Pero nada más alejado de la verdad. Y cuando el rey llegó. La reina se encontraba acostada con este, meciendolo en sus brazos, no intentó ocultarlo cuando al fin pudieron ver a su bebé.

El rey no sabía qué pensar con tan solo mirar al heredero el trono.

Era un monstruo.

La reina había tenido contacto con uno de ellos.

Con uno importante.

 La reina miró a su bebé sonriendo de lo grande y saludable que estaba creciendo, pero era el momento. Ella lo sabia, habia hecho algo terrible para el reino. Pero ella se había enamorado de un monstruo e incluso lo había hablado con el rey, había decidido gobernar y fingir ser una pareja feliz... pero al conocer a un monstruo ella se enamoro de lo amable que era y de su sonrisa.

Tan pronto todos salieron de la habitación, lo dejo en la cama, dándole la varita, la cual cambió rápidamente a un sonajero, ella le acarició el rostro, caminando hacia la ventana y usando un poco de su magia para poder salir. No quería dejarlo, pero esperaba que por lo menos no le hicieran daño, tenía un trabajo muy importante que hacer.

Le dio una última mirada a su bebé, orgullosa de que tuviese su color de piel de su madre, unos ojos anaranjados afilados, un colmillo sobresaliendo y una cola. Una cola que se movía por todos lados, era tan adorable.

El era un septarian.

Uno de los monstruos más poderosos. Esperaba desde lo más profundo de su ser que no le hicieran daño... que le dejasen gobernar...

Salto por la ventana, aterrizando con un golpe sordo, corriendo hacia su destino.

Todos volvieron a entrar a la habitación al escuchar al bebé llorar. Sorprendidos y preocupados de que la reina ya no estuviese en su lugar, instantáneamente fue visto como traición.

La alta comisión de magia no podían ver esto más que como una aberración al Reino Xiaolin. tuvieron que influir en la decisión del rey sobre el futuro del infante, claramente no podía gobernar, no cuando estaban en términos de guerra con los monstruos, como primer y último recurso decidieron que llamarian a St. Bean, era el único monstruo en el cual la comisión sabia que no tenia mas opciones que confiar, ademas, solo era capaz de esconder a esa aberración del reino xiaolin.

— _No podemos dejar este monstruo sea el sucesor. -_ El primer en hablar fue raimundo, el que mantenía el multiverso seguro para los Mewmanos. Le arrebató el sonajero al bebé, causando que llorara más fuerte, parecía el más estresado de todos en el lugar, era entendible. —  _La magia no puede caer en sus manos... pero... es solo un niño...._ \- Respondió Un ente de roca, enorme y con un acento texano creado por broma. Este se cruzó de brazos pensativo. Dándole un biberón al bebé para que pudiesen tener un poco de silencio.

— _Esto es una vergüenza... pero el tiene razon. Es un niño. ¿Qué le diremos al pueblo?.-_ Era una pequeña cabra... la cual nadie sabía realmente qué hacía. Entendía que estaban en guerra y que esto podría causar un gran revuelo. Además de que podrían parar la guerra con este suceso, pero sus compañeros no parecían muy seguros de cómo hacerlo.

— _¿Fung, que podemos hacer con... esto? ¡No puede ser el rey! -_ La última fue una mujer, capaz de crear tijeras que pudiesen cortar entre diferentes dimensiones. Apuntó al niño como si tuviese una enfermedad mortal.

El mencionado se mantuvo en su lugar, flotando en el aire. Observando al niño. — _Esta es su decisión. Solo esperen que sea la correcta y que no se arrepientan luego._ \- Susurro lo ultimo para que nadie escuchara. Todos se miraron, asintiendo a la vez sobre la idea que tenían.

Esto no podría quedarse asi, asi que luego de hacer un pequeño plan recibiendo la aprobación del rey, decidieron salir disimuladamente del castillo, buscando a un bebé con un parecido considerable al Rey actual, tendrían que inventar una excusa sobre la desaparición de la reina.

Y lo hicieron.

 

**...**

 

A las pocas horas uno de ellos encontró a un bebé en una familia campesina. Ellos no podían cuidar de su pequeño ya que eran demasiado pobres.  _Kimiko_  tomó al bebé en brazos, recompensando a la familia con hermosas joyas para que pudiesen vivir bien.

Mientras tanto en el reino, una cantidad de soldados fueron enviados a atacar el reino Heylin para acabar con el rey monstruo, seguramente la madre debería estar allí. Empezaron a trabajar, tomando uno de los pergaminos, cortando el nombre del niño, deshaciéndose de cada cosa que su esposa le había regalado o creado para el.

El rey miraba a la cuna del niño, este hacía ruidos y se movió incómodo en su manta, su pequeña cola se sacudía, era el bebé más feo que había visto en su vida. 

( _No pienso volver a dibujar a baby chase por que empeze a llorar de lo lindo que es, y dios sabe lo difícil que es el estilo de este serie. omg me quiero matarrrrr)_

Su sirviente hablo, sorprendiendolo en sus pensamientos. Allí estaba él de forma tan imponente como siempre. Mirando a la cuna desde la distancia. Trago dirigiendo la palabra.  _—Ah, St. Hannibal Bean, que bueno que llego tan pronto.-_  Sujetó al bebé acercándose hasta que él lo sujetó entre sus brazos. — _Este bebé no es apto para gobernar el reino. Es completamente atroz.._.

— _Atroz. Es un nombre hermoso. ¿Qué quisiera usted que haga con el?_ -Preguntó observando todo lo que podía al niño para saber mas de el.

— _Lo que sea St. Bean. Mientras nadie en el reino sepa sobre su existencia.-_  El monstruo asintió, dándose la vuelta y saliendo del castillo.

Kimiko vio al gran monstruo pasar a su lado mientras entraba por la puerta trasera del castillo con el bebé en brazos. El niño de la reina miraba a los alrededores era su primera vez fuera... lamentaria hacer esto, pero lo mejor para el reino.

Cuando llegó al lado de sus compañeros, acercó al niño. Todos observaron al darle la varita, como sus mejillas se transformaban en diamantes con puntas muy sobresalidas. — _Entonces... Chase...Butterfly?_ \- Sonaba perturbadoramente extraño. Como si la combinación no fuese correctos.

— _El nuevo nombre es Dashi. Dashi Butterfly. Y hoy lo presentamos frente a todo el reino. Los reyes más importantes vendrán a verlo... daremos la noticia sobre la reina.-_  Raymundo parecía orgulloso de su plan, con suerte nadie notaría. Todos asintieron contentos excepto uno.

— _¿Qué diremos qué le ocurrió a la Reina-_ Preguntó la pequeña cabra, no convencida en lo absoluto. — _Digan que murio en el parto. Qué tardamos tanto por los problemas que esto trae. No den mas respuestas, si la encontramos en el castillo del monstruo es mejor cristalizarla o acabar con ella._

Suspiró fingiendo estar de acuerdo _. —Hagamos una promesa. No hablaremos de esto jamás.-_ Fue el primero en dejar su mano al frente, observando como todos los demás hacen lo mismo. _—La unica forma sera por un juicio. ¿Que opinas Fung?_ \- Quería la aprobación. Quería que él dijese lo que pensaba. Sabía que adoraba a la reina pero esto era importante.

_—Haz lo que tu corazón sienta correcto._

Suspiró asintiendo decidido. Cerrando la promesa con un hechizo.

Nadie sabría del monstruo.

 


	2. suppress your flaws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es más poderoso...

_Cinco años más tarde._

El reino había tenido fiestas y un príncipe muy inteligente. Todos parecían orgullosos de como este era capaz de organizar las cosas aun con una corta edad. Fue visto como un buen sucesor y su entrenamiento estaba a punto de empezar. Dashi fue todo lo que el reino necesitaba en un momento de tensión y comienzo de guerra, alguien que les hiciera olvidar que sus familiares pelearían y posiblemente no volverían a pelear por el rey y su hijo. Luego de la dura noticia de la muerte de la reina.

Xiaolin de alguna manera ganó a heylin, destruyendo el lugar y prohibiendo la entrada, muchos monstruos huyeron y se escondieron en lo más profundo del bosque donde no pudieron ser encontrados. El rey en primera instancia iba a ser cristalizado, pero por órdenes directas del rey tuvieron que usar medidas más drásticas, en cuanto a la reina.

La comisión no dijo la verdad.

Hicieron uso de la promesa, teniendo que decirle al pueblo que ella no lo logró. Que el parto había sido demasiado para ella y que simplemente fueron capaces de salvar al niño, el cual debería de gobernar tan pronto cumpliera catorce años, su padre simplemente se encargaria en el papeleo y organizar el reino mientras él seguía siendo pequeño, pero igual recibiría mucha ayuda de la alta comisión de magia.

Dashi fue perfecto. Fue un niño carismático y sabía cómo usar la magia para bien. Siempre que el tenía la oportunidad de jugar con esta, esta se transformaba en una varita corta con un rubí rojo en el centro rodeado con un rombo de color marrón con lados negros. Era capaz de atacar a sus enemigos con grandes rayos y cada vez que usaba esa magia sus marcas de  diamante de cuatro puntas demostraron durar más hasta ser completamente permanentes a la edad de cinco años, estas fueron de un color rojo, nada llamativo, pero hermoso.

Mientras tanto, dentro del castillo y fuera de la vista de la gente el vivir con tan altos estándares incluso para Dashi era estresante. Caminaba por el largo pasillo, sintiéndose vigilado por todas las pinturas de los antiguos reyes y reinas, observó al gran retrato de él y su padre... Algo por alguna razón no se sentía bien al mirarlo. Prefirió por mucho mirar el cuadro donde solo estaba su madre, era la única imagen que le hacía sentir bien y tranquilo. Apretó su varita, sintiéndose extraño pero ignorándolo para dirigirse a su primer entrenamiento. Ya iba bastante tarde y Fung le daría una pequeña reprimenda.

 

Mientras tanto... en la tierra de ninguna parte.

 

Un pequeño niño humano caminaba por los pasillos de la ciudadela, aburrido de mirar a los demás príncipes llegar, este lugar era conocido por el entrenamiento hacia los monstruos. Deseaba poder hablar y convivir con ellos, pero su padre Bean le había prohibido acercarse. Nadie debería mirarlo. Él le había dicho que nadie intentaría ser su amigo mientras aún se viese así.

El pequeño no entendía qué estaba mal con él, observó a sus manos. Hace unos cuantos meses había empezado a cambiar de color y su cola era cada vez más pesada. Era un monstruo. ¿Por que no se le permitía acercarse si eran iguales?

Entró a su habitación, recordando que debía limpiar. Suspiró tomando un cubo y haciendo su trabajo, tenían sirvientes sí, pero era vergonzoso tener a uno de ellos mirándote y casi juzgando que habías hecho para arruinar una habitación de esa forma. Aprovecho para observar su reflejo en el agua, sonriendo por sus marcas, a su padre no le gustaban mucho pero pensaba que eran lindas. Los demas no tenian como el, sabia que era especial.

Recordó lo perfeccionista que su padre tendía a ser, la creación de un ejército para atacar al reino Xiaolin era su dia a dia... tal vez algun dia podria formar parte de su ejército. Él le había dicho que podía tener la oportunidad, pero aún no era el momento, así que le daba pequeñas tareas como limpieza o ayudar con las notas y certificados.

Sin duda su vida era aburrida, repetitiva.

Se agacho, mirando a su reflejo más detalladamente. Jadeo sorprendido ante lo que ocurría. 

Escuchó la puerta abrirse segundos después de eso y unos pasos pesados acercándose a él. Quedándose a una pequeña distancia tratando de averiguar que miraba el pequeño niño.

Este se dio la vuelta apuntando a su reflejo en el agua, mientras exclamaba. — _¡Papi, papi! Mira ¡Mis mejillas están brillando!_  - Regreso a mirar su reflejo, sonando emocionado.- _¿No son lindas?-_ Se sujetó las mejillas, sintiendo algo recorriendo su espalda... se sentía como algo mágico...

— _¿Sabes que seria mas lindo?-_ Preguntó el otro hombre, llevándose una mano en la espalda en búsqueda de algo, el niño le miró desde su reflejo en el agua y preguntó. — _¿Qué papi?_

— _Suprimir tus defectos.-_ Lo sujetó con fuerza del brazo obligándole a darse la vuelta, tomando el pañuelo y pasándolo con fuerza sobre la cara del pequeño, en un intento de deshacerse de ese brillo.

Gritó logrando separarse de su agarre retrocediendo dándose cuenta de que... ¿había hecho algo mal? Levantó las manos para que no se acercara mas a el, apresurandose a hablar.— _¡Papi espera! ¡Puedo arreglarlo!-_  Acercó sus manos a sus mejillas y bajandolas tan pronto sintió que el brillo ya no estaba allí.

Se frotó los ojos, secándose las lágrimas.

— _No llores. Con un poco de maquillaje esos defectos desaparecerán.-_ Le acarició la cabeza, casi intentando reconfortarlo con esas palabras, aunque tenía el efecto contrario. 

Intentó replicar, recibiendo una mirada acusatoria. Bajo la cabeza sabiendo que iba a tener un castigo.

—Mañana serás tú el que vaya a cazar. Creo que es momento que aprendas a cuidarte a ti mismo. Te acompañare hasta el bosque, pero no te ayudare, ¿entendido, Heinous?- Asintió rápidamente para darle el gusto. Nunca había salido más allá del jardín. 

Se movió un poco incómodo en su lugar.  _—Pero.._ _No es peligroso ir tan lejos? Los Mewmanos podrían verme_...-Eran aterradores, había escuchado historias de cómo trataban a los monstruos. — _Eso sera tu problema._ -Respondió seriamente _— Termina de limpiar tu habitación, cúbrete esas... cosas... asegurate de no faltar a la cena esta vez... Y no me mires asi. Hago esto por tu bien._

 _Mantuvo la mirada en el suelo, escuchando un suspiro.—Sí papá...- Sus pasos fueron rápidos, m_ iró de reojo la puerta y dirigió su atención a su brazo. Doleria mas en un rato... debería aprovechar para terminar sus deberes...

— _No es momento de llorar, Heinous. Papí está haciendo esto por que te quiere-_  Se mintió a sí mismo por su propia salud mental, continuando con sus deberes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me duele hacerle esto, oof.


	3. Not so evil

3 años después

No podría creer que en su primera caza había hecho un buen trabajo. Por ahora mejoro bastante y su padre le felicitaba siempre, pero hoy sentía que había despertado con el pie izquierdo, ya que el día fue diferente e inesperado ya que nunca pensó que podría literalmente caer en una trampa de los mewmanos, fue un golpe doloroso, algo que parecían 4 metros, no sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo inconsciente luego de eso, pero los pasos alrededor lo alertaron.

Su cabeza se sentía pesada y entendía por qué, se levantó limpiándose la suciedad sin tener idea de como escalar todo eso, se movió de su lugar haciendo más ruido de lo que esperaba. 

Retrocedió de golpe cuando un rayo apareció desde arriba, tuvo la suerte de esquivar la mayoría de esta, pero observo a su mano tan pronto cayó al suelo, ah, eso no se veía nada bien... ¿Que se suponia que era eso? Aún no era bueno regenerando partes de su cuerpo, no dolía como la primera vez, pero ciertamente seguía siendo muy incómodo.

Una sombra se alzó sobre él apuntándole con algo, entrecerró los ojos alejándose un poco por seguridad. — _No te muevas!_ \- Exclamó la voz, obviamente era un niño, tenía un acento que le hacía recordar a cómo deberían hablar los de alto estatus. Pero, ¿Qué hacía uno de ellos en este lugar?  _—Esa solo es una advertencia! y--._  La persona bajó su arma escondiendola en algún lugar, acercándose demasiado a la orilla. A lo cual el contrario se levantó de su lugar retrocediendo hasta el final de la trampa.

— _No... no te ves tan aterrador como pensé... -_ Claro, el ya sabia eso — _¿Eres solo un niño?..._ \- Sonaba casi divertido. Claro, el mewmano iba a divertirse con esto, Heinous estaba completamente estresado, este estaba arriba completamente seguro y el abajo, gruñó encogiéndose en su lugar.

Pero se sorprendió al ver a esa persona empezar a abrir la trampa, jadeando cuando algo lo levantó de su lugar dejándolo de forma segura justo al lado de él. — _¿Qué estás mirando? Si continuas frunciendo el ceño te saldrán arrugas_.- ¿Por que rayos se estaba burlando de él?Retrocedió buscando disimuladamente una vía de escape.

— _¿Te enseñaron a no hablar con extraños pero no a tener cuidado con trampas?-_  Eso... eso era un buen punto. — _Tranquilo. Soy Dashi ¿y tu?_ \- Acercó su mano en un saludo, debía ser una broma. Él parpadeó sorprendido pero no aceptó su saludo. 

 _—Heinous..._ \- No tenía la intención que sonara tan bajo. Dashi nisiquiera proceso el nombre al momento de querer responderle. Aunque cuando lo hizo, hubo un silencio incómodo con él mirando a los lados casi cuestionando si había escuchado bien.

Sabía que su nombre era raro, pero tampoco era para tanto.

— _Yo.. Ah..._  -Soltó una risa incómoda para arreglar el ambiente, dejando eso atrás. — _No muerdo. Aunque lamento lo de tu brazo. ¿Necesitas ayuda o un médico?_ \- Heinous negó rápidamente, no estaba prestando la suficiente atención a su herida. Levantó la mano buena dandole a entender que esperase. Suspiró mirando su brazo, cerrando los ojos ante el esfuerzo.

Dashi observó como la mano regresaba a su forma normal, soltando un "woooww!" completamente asombrado. — _¿Puedo preguntarte algo?_ \- Justo ahora, Heinous no apreciaba su compañia, hablaba demasiado. — _¿Estarás aquí mañana, me gustaria hablar contigo mas seguido._

El septarian levantó una ceja, cuestionando lo que estaba escuchando. Había perdido demasiado tiempo con el Mewmano y no tenía muchas esperanzas de poder salir al día siguiente, tomando en cuenta que no atrapó absolutamente nada. No estaba feliz. En lo absoluto.

Bean se daría cuenta de su brazo. Se daría cuenta de absolutamente todo. Estaba perdido.

Asintió, sin darle realmente una respuesta. — _Lamento todo esto._  - Volvió a extender su brazo, esperando un saludo, dudó. Pero eventualmente acercó su mano a él, dando un ligero apretón.  _—Mañana estaré aquí a la misma hora.-_

El mewmano le soltó, dándose la vuelta saliendo corriendo hacia el otro lado del bosque.

Heinous observó cómo desaparecía entre las hojas, miró a su mano, sintiéndose un poco agradecido de que alguien quisiera pasar tiempo con el. Solo esperaba que nadie lo atrapase pasando tiempo con otro ser, ambos estarían en muchos problemas.

 

_\---_

 

Dashi fue el primero en llegar, fue capaz de arreglar todo el lugar con un poco de magia, molesto por la trampa, logró rellenarla y colocar allí todo lo que necesitaba. Esperó algo que parecia una hora, pero, ¿realmente le preocupó? Absolutamente no. 

Tomaba un poco de té, encantado de la bonita vista que tenía alrededor, sabía que alguien como ese chico podría no tenerla tan fácil para socializar, no parecía una mala persona

Tal vez tímido.

Tal vez asustadizo.

Absolutamente adorable.

Había escrito un poco sobre él en su libreta, posiblemente algun dia podria pasar el resultado final en el libro de hechizos. No había tanta información sobre los monstruos como él deseaba, pero siendo amigo de uno podría aprender tanto e incluso podría saber más sobre la guerra. Ya que, este no parecía ni siquiera hacerle daño a una mosca. Dejó su varita a su lado, apreciando su reflejo en la gran joya roja. Pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido ayer.

Conocer a un monstruo.

No era para nada aterrador, no habían colmillos enormes ni garras asesinas o un aura de maldad a su alrededor. Hablaría con su padre sobre los demás monstruos. El dia anterior, penso que habia tenido suerte, atrapando algun ladron o algo asi, pero al no escuchar respuesta se  preocupo, pensando que lastimó a algún animal.

Claro se asustó cuando este se movió y no era su intención usar su varita contra el. Pero era una figura pequeña. Casi impactado de ver que al final...

Solo era un niño.

No mucho mayor que el, se sintió aún más culpable al ver que realmente causó daño. Incluso cuando este le dirigió la mirada, casi cuestionando que estaba haciendo.

Pero fue agradable tener una charla con él, fue agradable que no fuese como la gente decía.

Sonrió levantando la vista ante el sonido de hojas. Allí estaba él, respirando pesadamente como si hubiese corrido por mucho tiempo. Tal vez deberían tener un horario o una forma de comunicarse.

—Pensé que te habías olvidado. Ven, siéntate. -Dijo dando unas palmaditas a su lado, no se habían presentado correctamente y el té siempre era bueno para relajarse. El pobre chico necesitaba calmarse un poco. 

Le tendió una taza cuando se sentó a su lado, tarareando en satisfacción tan pronto la tuvo en sus manos.  _—Ahora, hablemos.-_ Colocó una mano sobre su regazo. — _Me gustaría saber sobre ti.-_ Este levanto la mirada, se le notaba indeciso pero asintió.

— _Entonces. Cuentame..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realmente espero que no me odien por lo que viene luego de esto.


	4. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pero papá...

_Siete años más tarde._

Heinous entró a su habitación completamente furioso, lanzando sus cosas en algún rincón, se pasó las manos por su cabello, debía prepararse para la cena...

El estaba cansado y enojado por no recibir los mismos cumplidos que sus compañeros, hizo todo lo que pudo, de la forma correcta, entonces, ¿por que era el único al que le miraban sus defectos? ¡Fue tan injusto! Sobre todo por que había otro septarian como el, mucho más grande llamado Guan, su presencia al comienzo fue agradable y quería ser como el.

Pero luego de unos años, era una molesta. 

Su padre simplemente se dedicó a apoyar y felicitar cada cosa que hacía. Guan esto, Guan lo otro, todos quieren ser igual de fuertes que Guan. En cuanto a él, tenía que ser heinous levanta más las manos, heinous tomatelo mas en serio, heinous golpea las fuerte.

Su frustración se escapaba por todos lados, su padre lo hacía para que fuese mejor que él, lo sabía, pero era horrible cuando todos los días eran iguales.

Frunció el ceño, notando que su comportamiento no era el adecuado. 

Se sentó en su cama, respirando profundamente. No quería sentirse de esa forma. Que tipo de comportamiento estaba teniendo ahora mismo. 

Al menos nadie podía verlo justo ahora. Eso lo hacía sentir mejor, aun tenia un poco de privacidad cuando la deseaba, incluso si luego de los entrenamientos podía irse al bosque a hablar con Dashi, sorprendentemente nadie se cuestionó a donde iba luego de los entrenamientos. Sin importar si desde hace un año sus salidas se hicieron más cortas y menos habituales, fue, posiblemente un alivio para los guardias y sirvientes de Bean, pero el solo deseaba poder verlo.

El tonto de Dashi, tan despreocupado que era molesto en algunas situaciones.

Dejó que sus pensamientos se hicieran cargo, era mejor que enojarse y perder la compostura. Dashi era una de las pocas personas que sabía cómo apreciar lo que hacía. Incluso la vez que habían descubierto lo buenos que eran con los juegos de estrategia, ah, fueron tardes divertidas.

Por un momento sonrió, lamentablemente hoy no podrían verse. Dashi tenía cosas importantes que hacer. Después de todo...

Ser el Rey de Xiaolin debía ser muy complicado.

Hace un año le conto que habia empezado con su reinado. Y sorprendentemente por ello había una pausa, hablaron de una posible guerra y lo difícil que esta serie de completarse si alguna situación ocurría, aunque eso no significaba que una no se desataria en algún momento. No existía un acuerdo. Aún no.

Se levantó de golpe al escuchar las campanas sonar, suspirando mientras salía de su habitación, deseando que en la siguiente mañana pudiese hacer las cosas mejor.

 

\---

 

Se observó en el espejo, infeliz por su apariencia. 

Tendrían una visita en un reino cercano, para hablar sobre el territorio que los Mewmanos estaban tomando, pensó que su presencia sería innecesaria, pero al contrario. Querían que fuese visto al lado de Dashi como posibles comandantes o sujetos de prueba para cuando una guerra empezara.

No había forma de que fuese, tenía que ir a ver a Dashi.

— _Papá, ¿Por qué tengo que ocultar mi otra forma?_ \- Cuestionó girando un poco su cintura para mirarse en el espejo, estaba... incómodo... muy incómodo... Desde que más gente comenzó a llegar a ese lugar heinous se había visto forzado a no ser visto en público con su forma... real.

— _Sabes muy bien que no conseguirás ningún logro ni reconocimiento si pareces un Mewmano._ \- Ah... eso era cierto, pero él quería ser aceptado más cualquier otra cosa que esa. Nisiquiera se veía como el septarian que debía ser...

 _—Pero papá--_ Fue interrumpido cuando recibió una mirada de su parte. Bajó la cabeza decidiendo que no valía la pena razonar con él. — _Dentro de poco empezarás con tus salidas y entrenamiento junto a los demás. Si no eres capaz de mantener tu figura entonces tendremos que recurrir a algo más drástico. -_ Eso no sonaba bien.

Había tenido cambios notorios desde que era pequeño. No tenía fotos ni buenos recuerdos de su yo infantil. Pero lo poco que recordaba era parecerse a un Mewmano.

Bean se acercó a él, obligándole a tomar una buena postura.

— _No olvides lo importante que podrías llegar a ser si sigues bien cada uno de mis requisitos. Estoy haciendo esto por tu bien-_  Sin duda eso era mejor. Le sujetó por la barbilla para mirarle. — _Te estoy criando como uno de mis mis mas grandes logros. ¿No te gustaría ser reconocido como el más grande?-_  Lo quería... realmente quería... Era todo lo que quería desde pequeño.

— _Deberías de agradecerme._ \- Asintió dando una última mirada al espejo. Tal vez... tal vez... desde lo más profundo de él sabía que eso no era cierto. Pero los logros y admiración eran tentadores, eran todo lo que le había enseñado. — _Gracias Papá._ \- Susurró sintiendo como le obligaba a darse media vuelta, para estar frente a su reflejo.

No podría estar dudando. No frente a él. Incluso si realmente la idea de la guerra no le agradaba del todo.

— _Este **tú**. No es correcto pero ciertamente es mejor que el antiguo. ¿Podrías esforzarte más en parecerte a lo que debes ser? ¿Un septarian?-_ Asintió de nuevo. Confundido de sus propias ideas. - _Eso quiero papá._ -

— _Quiero verte en las primeras filas cuando el Castillo caiga_ \- Que-- Aún no podían estar pensando en eso. — _Una guerra no es segura Heinous. Pero, ¿Tu realmente crees que ellos nos querrán a su lado luego de todo lo que nos han hecho? Robarnos. Expulsarnos. ¿Dejándonos a nuestra suerte en este bosque?._

— _Ni Siquiera el nuevo Rey lo está intentando. Simplemente han robado más territorio y atrapado a los nuestros. Tu gente. Estamos tratando de recuperar lo nuestro y tu ayudaras. ¿No es así_? -Su agarre en sus hombros se hizo más pesado.

Si. Quería ayudar. Pero no así.

No quería hacer lo mismo que los Mewmanos.

Tenía que haber otra forma, si se deshacía de algo que ellos consideran importante. Tal vez.. podría ayudar...

— _Si papá. Estaría encantado._ -Mintió teniendo una solución creándose lentamente dentro de su mente. —Entonces está decidido. ¿Ahora nos vamos? El rey estará molesto si llegamos tarde.

Asintió siguiendo a la puerta, podría hacerlo él solo si nadie lo arruinaba.

Pero por ahora.

Dashi podría esperar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recuerden, no es bueno controlar a la gente emocional y físicamente (?)


	5. Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Estas bien?

_Tres años más tarde._

_"¿Cuándo podremos vernos? No puedo continuar enviando cartas de esta forma. Es agradable sin duda pero es cuanto menos sospechoso, aun asi se que te interesa leer lo que te digo así que seamos sinceros amigo, escuche que los monstruos al fin tienen un pequeño ejército. ¿No piensan atacar, verdad? Espero no molestarte con esa pregunta pero he estado un poco nervioso acerca de lo que la comisión me dice. Ya sabes. Desde que me prohibieron ir al bosque y desde el momento que cerraron todo, ah, es sumamente molesto." "Oh sí, debo decirte algo, este año debería encontrar una esposa. uGH."_

_Por cierto, el único que sabe de ti es Fung. ~~Le agradas~~ \- Príncipe Dashi._

 

" _No se preocupe, príncipe. El ataque no es para su reino, al contrario. La mayor parte del batallón no está preparado para una guerra y dudo que ocurra una de nuevo, aún no ha pasado algo que nos obligara a ello. Y estoy a favor de que la comisión haya hecho ese pequeño muro aunque eso no significa que esté de acuerdo con todos sus métodos es mejor que te mantengas a distancia sobre todo con... ya sabes... Prefiero que se mantenga seguro en el castillo antes de ser atacado por esa persona. Realmente lo lamento." "No entiendo cual es el problema, ¿Ya va a ser legalmente el rey? Que bien, no soportaba a tu padre, no te ofendas."_

_No tengo idea de quién es, pero es bueno saber que le agrado.- xxxx._

 

_"Oh, que interesante. Mi padre no me agrada tampoco haha, creo que esta loco, cu cu, cu cu." "¿En serio?  ¡Qué desgracia para mi! No deseo pasar el resto de mi vida en el mismo reino por siempre, me encanta salir y enfrentarme a cosas, después de todo mi tapete ha comenzado a hacerse y deseo que tenga una imagen increíble, es un poco egoísta pero creo que entiendes a lo que me refiero. Bueno, dudo que lo hagas... Pero si algun dia se te permite... No, espera un momento. ¿Alguna vez has estado dentro de este castillo? ¿o cerca? ¡Apuesto todas mis joyas a que te encantaría la biblioteca de aquí! ¡Es enorme! Haha, lo siento, me estoy emocionando. Por cierto, gracias por las notas y el final del libro escrito en rojo en la primera hoja. ¡Me lo arruinaste! ¡No puede ser! ¡Lo leía y ya estaba llorando por tu culpa!" "Y bueno. Apreciaria que las cartas no llegaran con una semana de antigüedad, pero he estado mirando a una chica de un reino vecino, es sumamente inteligente, pero también hay otra que es hermosa pero desde mi punto de vista, podría matarme accidentalmente.  ¿Tu que opinas, inteligente o bonita? Tendremos una cita pronto, qué emoción"_

_Oh ni te imaginas, estuvo eufórico de la emoción tan pronto escucho de ti.- Príncipe Dashi._

 

_"Aprecio la ayuda. Pero es mejor que usted no se involucre en esto. Y no príncipe, nunca he estado dentro del castillo o cerca del reino pero siento un extraño sentimiento en mi estómago cuando pienso en eso. Supongo que es normal, alguien podría intentar acabar conmigo apenas llegar. Aunque realmente me encantaría conocer la biblioteca estoy contento de que al menos cada semana me envies un libro junto a estas cartas. Aunque cada vez es más difícil leer con estos entrenamiento y sesiones que estoy teniendo, ah. Es un problema... Y príncipe no tengo idea. Supongo que es más importante tener una esposa inteligente que le ayude a gobernar el reino, no me sentiría seguro si es hermosa pero tiene odio o es muy estúpida. Podría provocar un gran caos para usted y para mi gente. "...No se suponía que ese apunte terminará en el libro, perdóneme."_

_Me sonrojo. Que divertido, príncipe. ¿Todo transcurrió bien en la cita?.- xxxx_.

 

_"¿Tu crees que soy un idiota? ¡Ese apunte tenía una connotación de burla! Solo por eso esta semana no te enviaré un libro.  Y tampoco te contare nada interesante. Pero. ¿Tus cartas son menos frecuentes, algo está pasando en ese lugar? Se que es difícil enviar a un mensaje pero, ¿realmente?" "¿Por qué te tomó tanto tiempo enviarme esa carta? casi 3 semanas. Parece que alguien me está ocultando algo, ohoho, eres sumamente adorable cuando te lo propone, en serio, ¿Cómo es que no tienes novia? Oh , hablando de novias, mira. Una foto de mi futura esposa. No hagas nada raro con la imagen."_

_Bueno, esta mas tranquilo pero sigue saltando por todos lados, es tan lindo. ¡Todo salio absolutamente increíble! ¿Te encuentras bien?- Príncipe Dashi._

 

 _"Perdone, la carta debería estar llegando en dos semanas, estamos teniendo muchos problemas. Demasiadas semanas para 5 cartas. Su esposa es hermosa. Realmente espero que el reino este en buenas manos con ustedes dos, descuide no pienso mostrarle a nadie esta imagen. Es todo lo que puedo decir. Si. No es eso por lo que escribo casi 4 semanas después. Yo quiero pedir disculpas, no creo poder continuar tan seguido como antes, no creo poder continuar absolutamente nada. Esta semana debería de empezar mis secciones con mi padre. Siento que he estado haciendo las cosas incorrectamente y necesito algo para poder continuar, te juro que no es nada malo pero, príncipe. Por favor no continúe enviando cartas, no creo poder responder y alguien podría encontrarlas, no quiero eso. Por favor. Tenga mucho cuidado con todo a su alrededor._ "

_Lo lamento, principe.- xxxx._

_"No puedo creer lo que ha tardado en llegar esa carta. Ah, quería decirte que la coronación será dentro de unas semanas. Aun estoy confundido de lo rápido que fue, apenas la conoci y ya estábamos comprometidos. Es solo que... Desearía haber tenido más tiempo, se que podre conocerla en lo que gobernamos! ¡Pero no se siente igual! Quisiera verte en la ceremonia pero entiendo que no puedas, Se que me pediste no enviarte cartas, esta era necesaria. Seré el Rey, cuando esta carta llegue a ti supongo que ya llevaré unos días de casado... Oh heinous. ¿Te tienes en mente? No me preocupa realmente esa carta, se que puedo hacerle frente a todo. Pero lo que me preocupa eres tu. No hagas nada tanto._

_Hasta pronto, heinous.- Rey Dashi_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -whoops-


	6. Back on track

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recordatorios...  
> (un poco mas corto de lo normal)

Al leer su última carta, la escondió en uno de sus cajones. No quería que las cosas terminaran así. No con el Rey. ¿Había sonado tan extraño expresándose en esas cartas? Tal vez, pero sabía que hubiese sido mucho peor si lo hubiesen hablado en persona. Posiblemente no acabaría bien, pero en cierto punto estaba feliz con el resultado.

No sentía un arrepentimiento que no le dejará dormir o pensar en paz pero sin duda era conflictivo. En el transcurso de esos meses y cartas, existieron problemas que le hicieron olvidar el hecho de que las tenía o al fin debía enviarlas. Sabia la razon de por que esto ocurria, él fue obviamente el que acepto hacer eso. No fue consciente de las consecuencias hasta ese momento. 

Ya que no recordaba realmente en qué momento conoció a Dashi, mucho menos que habían hecho. Sus recuerdos de la infancia se estaban volviendo cada vez más borrosos.

Pero...

Diablos.

Era por su propio bien, esa estúpida idea de que podía cambiar el mundo, hacer algo por si mismo sonaba tan tonto. ¿De verdad fue él el que tenía la idea de destruir la varita? Que tonto. ¡Claro que tenía un plan! ¡Todo fue almacenado en una caja, la cual ni siquiera recordaba donde estaba! Fue un completo fracaso.

El reino, la guerra, sobresalir, ser amigo del rey, destruir y pelear. Todo era un dolor de cabeza.

Heinous no sabia que hacer. Había intentado todo. Pero nunca un recordatorio...

Eso podría regresarlo a la normalidad, a lo que debía ser y no a lo que estaba pensando, pensar fue una mala idea, siempre le hizo sentir cosas innecesarias, planear de más y temer a lo que seguía. Simplemente tenía que pedirlo de forma muy amable a tu padre, entonces todo estaría bien otra vez.

Lo haría.

Si era necesario tener recordatorios diariamente los usaría, era suficiente para el. No quería lastimar a Dashi, pero si pudiese olvidar. Entonces... entonces podría pelear. Por su gente.

Incluso si sabía bien lo que significaba utilizarlo, pero, si el resultado para él, al final no era el mejor... no importaba, no se enteraría de que las cosas no salieron como debían. Seguiría la orden de estar en primeras filas.

¿Eso era lo que debía de cumplir? ¿Era su única meta? ¿Había tenido alguna mejor?

¿Que cuando la guerra terminara? ¿Que se supone que iba a hacer luego de todo? 

Salió corriendo de su habitación captando la atención de un pequeño sirviente. No podía creer que esto le estuviera pasando, no cuando todas sus preguntas empezaron a inundar su mente,  tenía que encontrar ayuda,  el no podría continuar de esta forma, no cuestionandose las cosas que debía hacer. Eso era un error. Sus defectos se estaban haciendo cargo de él.

Se sujetó la cabeza cuando llegó a mitad del camino, no, no estaba bien. Algo dentro de él decía que no podía hacer eso, el no poder seguir a su padre sin cuestionar sus métodos.  Jadeó buscando aire al escuchar una voz llamar por el.

— _¿Mi señor?_ -Sonaba asustado al interrumpir. — _¿Su... maquillaje...? Sus... mejillas están haciendo eso de nuevo...-_  Heinous bajo sus manos tocando sus mejillas, sentía ese calor tan... extraño.

 _—Si por favor... ¿Sabes--- Sabes dónde está mi padre? Necesito hablar con él. Urgentemente.-_  El sirviente asintió sacando un pequeño accesorio de maquillaje de quien sabe donde, entregandoselo con cuidado. Apuntó a una dirección para guiarlo al lugar.

Heinous le siguió a paso lento, aliviado luego de la pequeña caminata tan pronto logró escuchar efectivamente la voz de su padre, estaba en una de esas salas teniendo una sesión con alguno de los guerreros, era lo que necesitaba. Le dio las gracias a su sirviente antes de entrar.

Se acercó lentamente para abrir la puerta, había una reproducción en marca y un monstruo en una silla, completamente quieto. Se aclaró la garganta captando la atención de su padre, no parecía sorprendido en lo absoluto, pero sí curioso de su presencia.

 

Le explicó rápidamente que no se sentía bien. Si podían tener una sesión, el acepto mucho más rápido de lo que alguna pensó.

Le llevó a otra sala, obligándolo a sentarse, observó un poco preocupado cuando cerró a los lados de sus manos y piernas, colocando un gorro en su cabeza. Se quejó cuando bajó unos aparatos que separaron sus ojos. Fue doloroso.

Respiro pesadamente, teniendo un poco más de nervios de lo que pensaba.

— _¿Sabes, últimamente he estado pensando mucho y pensé que me seria de mucha ayuda un recordatorio. Para volver al rumbo.-_  Habló al ver la luz apagarse y a su padre acercarse de nuevo, tomando la silla.

— _Muy bien entonces, es hora de un relajante masaje cerebral._

 

Entonces todo se volvió brillante.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A alguien realmente le interesa esta historia? x,d


	7. King of teasing

Por mucho tiempo todo a su alrededor fue blanco. ¿Cuantos años pasaron?

Tan tranquilo, completamente perfecto, casi como si no fuese real.

Hasta que el efecto terminaba, entonces debería de empezar el proceso de nuevo.

Y de nuevo. Una y otra vez. Era un ciclo que no tenía fin.

Era la única forma de seguir al margen y obtener sus objetivos.

Pero hubo imperfecciones que tuvieron que ser eliminadas.

Alejar a Bean fue la mejor elección que hizo. Simplemente tuvo que amenazar con acabar con el, verle partir hasta que su forma desapareció de la distancia. Bean fue sin duda una pulga que ocupaba espacio innecesario, demasiado viejo para pelear y bastante estúpido para arruinar o añadir más cosas a un plan elaborado. Intentó arreglarlo, claro. 

Él era demasiado viejo para que su mente funcionara con las sesiones. 

Dashi se negó a seguir sus reglas, acabar con el no fue sencillo pero logró alejarlo. Era todo lo que necesitaba, si él no lo apoyaba en esto entonces no era lo suficientemente inteligente para darse cuenta de cómo eran las cosas.

Sabía cómo hacer del reformatorio un lugar mejor sin su ayuda. Con cada paso y regla siguiendose a la perfección. Solo tenía que deshacerse de cualquier alumno que no valiese la pena, arreglarlos y ponerlos bajo su mando. Ni siquiera se volvió a preocupar de leer las cartas que se acumulaban en su habitación o ir a las reuniones que estas proponian.

Realmente hizo un buen trabajo, fingiendo que el reformatorio en realidad era un lugar donde se le enseñaba a los monstruos como ser civilizados, fue sencillo de cubrir cuando todos seguían sus reglas temiendo siempre a las consecuencias de sus actos inmaduros.

De todas formas, solo necesitaba decirles cómo era la realidad fuera de la ciudadela. Eran ingenuos sobre el mundo, con bajos conocimientos básicos y eso fue un punto a favor para creerle. Solo necesitaban saber como pelear y defenderse. Aun así, fuesen sus alumnos, o su gente, sabía que no viviría por siempre o por lo menos que se mantendria con la misma condición para cuando la guerra empezara. Con ayuda de su sirvientes fue capaz de crear una máquina y aprender un poco de magia para poder tomar sus almas y de esa forma mantenerse joven por el tiempo necesario. No los daño de ninguna forma pero sus cuerpos vacíos siempre fueron algo no muy agradable de ver.

La única persona en la que podía confiar y nunca tomar su alma fue su pequeño sirviente, fue una molestia pero siempre estuvo allí para dar su apoyo a diferencia de Dashi.

Heinous estuvo para el, pero cuando él pidió ayuda Dashi se dio la vuelta y se negó. Fue el peor amigo que tuvo. Pero por alguna razón... pareció darse cuenta luego de unos cuantos años sobre la verdadera intención que siempre quiso mostrarle y entonces, para su alivio Dashi, realmente, desde lo que parecía su más sincero intento, quiso ayudar. Lamentablemente no fue tan fácil. Le advirtió que no le siguiese, heinous le hizo caso. Uno de sus cuervos le dijó eventualmente dónde estaba dirigiendose y maldita sea, nunca había estado tan nervioso en su vida.

Desde entonces habían perdido todo contacto, no encontraron la cueva, menos un lugar sospechoso, ¿Por que una cueva? Fue el último lugar donde su cuervo pudo ver antes de que desaparecia por... ¿Cuantos años...? No recordaba a detalle... la preocupación sobre ser atrapado por algún mewmano no le permitió llegar a una conclusión que valiese la pena, tuvo que hacer uso de unas cuantas sesiones para recuperarse, superó de forma sorprendente la pérdida de Dashi.

Incluso si en la parte más profunda de su mente algo le recordaba que existía la fuerza suficiente para mantener a alguien tan fuerte como Dashi en su lugar. Cuando eso ocurría siempre tenía un dolor de cabeza, no era el momento para preocuparse sobre qué le ocurrió, fue una tontería, se lo merecía por ir solo, se frotó la sien enojado por la situación. No tenían una buena relación pero era el único que podía hacer frente junto a él para acabar y recuperar lo que era suyo.

Agradecio que alguien le sacara de su tormento al escuchar unos pasos acercándose a él. Observó esperando que el finalmente llegará a su lado, tomando grandes respiraciones, recuperándose para exclamar.— _¡Sr. Heinous! ¡Gracias al cielo estás aquí! El-- El Rey Dashi se está acercando a este lugar. Que-- ¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer?-_  Suspiró. Claro. Era la única razón para que el se acercara a él. Sin ninguna preocupación respondió.— _¿Dashi? ¿Que se supone que debamos hacer? Solo abre la puerta y no alertes a los estudiantes, deja que continúen con sus actividades. No seas un tonto.-_

Su sirviente asintió corriendo por el pasillo y sonando una campana para todos empezaran a moverse a diferentes salas, era una buena idea de que hicieran un poco de ruido y no supieran que el Rey estaba en el lugar. Algo le decía que de todas formas el Rey sabría que estaba pasando en su mente, pero fue lo único que se le ocurrió, mejor que presentar a todos.

Heinous se levantó de su lugar, acercándose a la entrada sabiendo que él no entraría. No era tan tonto. Su sirviente empezó a abrir la puerta hablando rápidamente con el sobre los invitados y todos lo que estaban fuera. — _¿...Sus guardias? No son la gran cosa, nosotros tenemos más.—_ Su sirviente asintió dándole espacio para que pasase.— _Entendible que venga con guardias. Aun así, mantén en su sitio a los muchachos. Tu sabes como son cuando ven a estos... mewmanos.-_

Asintió por última vez cerrando la puerta detrás de ambos. Allí estaba el Rey, mirando a los alrededores de la ciudadela. Debería estar sorprendido, era un lugar que le tomó mucho tiempo arreglar. Aunque era confuso de que hacía en este lugar con solo unos guardias...

Mantuvo su postura, decidiendo acercarse, había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que habían tenido una vista del uno al otro. _—Pense que vendria con la comisión de magia._ -Dejó sin presentarse, captando la atención del Rey, que sonrió como siempre. Seguía siendo el mismo. ¿Verdad?

El rey se burló, claramente no sorprendido por la cuestión.— _Oh no. Claro que no. Ellos se negaron, ya sabes lo extraños que pueden ser._ \- Cierto. — _Muy bien. ¿Por que esta aqui, Rey?_

Este le miró como si estuviese bromeando. _—Mi hija tomara el reino pronto.-_ Lo decía como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. —Desafortunadamente no estoy aquí para invitarte a la fiesta.- ¿Que era una fiesta?  _—Lo suponía.-_  Mintió un poco confundido.

— _Heinous._ \- Habló, casi mirándose serio o intentando decir las cosas que ocurrieron. ¿A quien habían atrapado esta vez? Levantó una ceja, esperando que continuara. — _Un grupo de mineros encontró a uno de tus compañeros.-_ Ah. Dashi. Tenía que ser hoy, de todos los días que pensaba en ese tonto. Tenía la peor suerte que alguna vez pensó tener. Asintió esperando que le dijera por lo menos donde se encontraba. 

El rey le dio una mirada antes de apuntar dentro. Claro, donde estaban sus modales.

Lo invitó a pasar un poco desconfiado de cómo podrían avanzar las cosas si alguien le viese dentro, pero se resignó a dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso. Incluso cuando se sentaron y hablaron en privado, heinous no fue capaz de recordar ninguna historia o momento que pasó al lado de él, todo se mantuvo blanco. Incluso cuando le interrumpia para que fuese directo al tema. No le interesaba para nada sus pláticas ni su emoción de por fin poder estar con el.

Tenía que mirar que todo estuviese en orden fuera del lugar. Estaba perdiendo demasiado tiempo.

Y no supo en qué momento la conversación tomó otro rumbo, no fue su intención ser tan directo cuando hablaban de sí mismos.

 _—Bueno... ya sabes, todo fue un pequeño error. No pensé que los miembros de la comisión tuvieran el poder suficiente para eso. Estoy tan sorprendido. Aunque para ti debe de ser dificil, perder a uno de tus compañeros cuando ya no quedan tantos septarians.-_  Se disculpó casi riéndose de la situación. No era en lo absoluto divertida. Lo encontró arrogante. ¿Quién podría soportar a este ser?

—  _Está bien.-_ Respondió Heinous intentando no expresar su enojo. Fue lamentable la perdida de alguien tan importante, una pérdida tonta pero Guan tenía que ser un idiota para entrar a una cueva donde habían mewmanos trabajando.

— _¿Que? ¿Enserio?_ \- ¿Por que le sorprendía?

 _—Yo le advertí no acercarse al reino, no me importa lo que le hayas hecho a mi compañero. Si era esa la única razón por la que venías entonces acabas de hacerme perder el tiempo.-_  En realidad no le diría que intentaban hacer algo, sobre todo luego de sus problemas. Su paciencia no fue la misma luego de tantos años.

— _Oh, lo siento, pensé que eran cercanos.-_  No sonaba para nada como si lo lamentara.— _Lo éramos_.-Respondió rápidamente, levantando un poco la cabeza.

El rey hizo una mueca, cruzándose de brazos.  _—Ah... ha ha... Supongo que me reemplazaste con el.-_ Le dio una mirada cuestionando a que se refería. — _Supongo que lo hice.-_  ¿Su relación fue antes o después?

— _Oh wow. No pensé que fuera verdad. Pensaba que posiblemente estás haciendo una vida con alguien o que mis cartas eran destrozadas junto a mi cartero.-_ Se rió volviendo a su personalidad habitual.

 _—Rey. Si ya has terminado te encantaría mostrarte la salida-_ Se miraron. El rey frunció el ceño, mirando a una pared, suspirando antes de regresar su mirada al contrario.  _—No. No he terminado. Han pasado catorce años desde que supe algo de ti. Pense que podria hacer una relación contigo, pero... quisiera no haber empezado mi entrenamiento y haberte descuidado tanto hasta hoy._

—¿ _Y eso significa...?-_  No estaba sorprendido o afectado. Pero si se empezaba a sentir muy estresado cuando sus recuerdos en blanco comenzaban a tener un poco de sentido.

 _—Donde quedo ese chico que podía hacer una broma, ir a mis picnics y escabullirnos para robar maíz. Heinous por favor. Eras mi único amigo que no besaba mis pies o que se comportaba como un idiota buscando mi aprobación.-_ Era de lo peor. Lo odiaba tanto. Lo estaba arruinando.

Bufó levantándose rápidamente de su lugar. Necesitaba alejarse, ya. 

Empezó a alejarse a la puerta, necesitaba salir y pensar. Estaba mal. Pero se sorprendió al sentir que alguien le tomaba de la mano. — _¿Todo está bien? ¡No puedes continuar alejandote de mi de esa forma! Hablemos como adultos._ \- Qué diablos estaba intentando se cuestionó en su mente, logrando alejarse, no estaba de humor para seguir sus bromas o sus estúpidos acertijos, los odiaba, era lo único que podía recordar. Odiar cada cosa que el hacia. 

Tuvo que empujarlo y salir de la habitación tan rápido como pudo. Que rayos estaba haciendo. Necesitaba volver y tener una sesión, sus recuerdos fueron un gran peso que le negaron en cada desicion que tomo. No podría de esta forma. No de nuevo.

Se congeló en su lugar cuando la puerta de esa habitación se abrió de golpe.

— _¡Suficiente Heinous, no puedes continuar haciendote esto a ti mismo! ¡Dedo dorado! (aquí voy, gracias)-_  Cuando el rayo le golpeó se mantuvo en su lugar, sorprendido pero perturbado de la magia de la varita, respirando de golpe tan pronto se dio cuenta de que Dashi estaba justo al frente del.

— _¡Esa es la razón por la que los monstruos están en contra de ti!-_  Lo empujó de nuevo, cayendo de espaldas. No fue una sensación agradable. En lo absoluto.  _—¡No puedes utilizar la magia en las personas así como tal!-_ Jadeó recuperando aun el aliento. Sentía que esta no era la primera vez que hacía esto.

Dashi no parecía preocupado ni intentando disculparse de utilizar su magia en el. Negó antes de sonreír como siempre. — _Lo se. Pero hace tanto que no utilizaba magia en ti. ¿Lo recuerdas? Estabas a punto de caer del árbol cuando la use por primera vez. Aunque de todas formas te estrellaste..._ -Eso último lo dijo casi en un susurro adolorido. — _Nunca cambiaras ¿verdad heinous? Tan hostil como siempre...- Se inclinó estirando su mano para que él la tomase._

Le golpeó la mano levantándose por su cuenta, sacudiéndose el polvo. _—Solo vete Dashi.-_ Era humillante y sentía que estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico.

— _Al menos recuerdas mi nombre... Heinous, cuando te enojas tu cabello se esponja como el de un gato. -_ se burló. Juraba que su cara se puso roja, sabia como funcionaba su maldito cuerpo.

— _Estoy hablando en serio. Fuera de aquí y no vuelvas.-_  Amenazó mirando de reojo a su sirviente en el pasillo acercándose a el, Dashi parecía tan divertido con la situación hasta que el pequeño saco un control, presionando un botón. Oh, tenía que ser ese...  — _Ahora. ¡Fuera, deja de molestar al Sr. Heinous!_ \- Se cubrió cuando las luces se volvieron rojas para evitar cegarse, escuchando a sus guardias escoltandolos fuera. 

Los pequeños pasos volvieron, sintiendo como lo empujaban para levantarlo.— _¡Mi-Mi señor!_ \- Al menos seguía siendo el único que no se burlaba de él... — _¡Por favor levántese con cuidado, necesitamos llevarte a una de las salas! ¡Estarás como nuevo en unos momentos_!-

 

Todo volvería a ser blanco de nuevo.

Perfecto y silencioso. Sin el rey carcomiendo su mente.

Esta vez el masaje sería más profundo.

Cada recuerdo debería ser eliminado.

Era lo mejor, para el. Y para todos a su alrededor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En mi vida pondré la personalidad de Dashi correctamente lmao, prefiero ponerlo de esta forma, es mucho más,,, idk,, se ve bastante despreocupado y creo que aveces en la lectura parece cruel x,d no era mi intención, perdon y hablando en serio, esto no es un Dashi x Chase, pero era un personaje importante... so... Se aguantan, supongo.
> 
> (Y no, Dashi no es el rey de eso, es solo una broma estúpida que se me ocurrió)
> 
> Además, Dentro de poco Chase tendrá una personalidad definida al igual que en la serie, pero aún está en proceso así que realmente no cuenta como OOC. Creo.


	8. New Friend, New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mucho tiempo ha pasado desde que todo eso ocurrio..  
> ahora, siglos después la única cuestión que preocupa a los reyes  
> es que su hijo Jack haga amigos y aprenda a usar la varita.
> 
> ....En la tierra....

_—No._ -Respondió siendo empujado hasta la salida del reino. No, hoy no era un buen dia.

— _Hijo, por favor. Necesitas hacer amigos, además, el mundo humano es un buen lugar para que aprendas a utilizar la magia de la varita. Es mucho mejor que el reformatorio de monstruos._ -Oh. Ese lugar. Ah, aun podía escuchar los gritos de su amigo cuando fue enviado allí. Se lo merecía por intentar darle sus garras. Maldita sea.  _—No soy un monstruo, mamá.-_ Respondió finalmente, los guardias estaban sacando sus cosas en un cofre, eso significaba que no sería un viaje de pocos días.

Su madre negó, estando al lado de su padre. Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en enviarlo a la tierra luego de que explotó la sala principal, incluso cuando repitió mil y un veces que fue un accidente.  _—Si cariño, pero pueden confundirte con uno, así que es mejor que te vayas. La carroza esta lista,  no te preocupes, te acompañaremos para presentarte algunas cosas.-_  Ella lo empujó. Cerrando la carroza cuando todos al fin estaban dentro.

— _Oh, ya lo tenías planeado. Sabes, si querías deshacerte de mí podrías haberlo dicho y ya_.- Se cruzó de brazos mirando a su madre quitarle su corona y gritando incómodo cuando ella utilizó su varita para colocarle otra ropa.  _—Te encantaría, ¿verdad? Estoy haciendo esto para que seas un buen rey , ahora... quedate quieto no quiero que arruines tu ropa, intente buscarte lo más humano posible...-_  Suspiró agradecido de que al menos ella hubiese escogido ropa de su gusto.

— _Si, si. Lo que tu digas mamá._ -Miró por la ventana, solo esperaba que no fuese un lugar parecido al reformatorio. O más aburrido que casa. — _¡Hey tu! ¡Abre ya el portal!-_  Se quejó al escuchar a su padre, siempre tan grosero como siempre. — _Se mas amable, querido._ \- Oh, ¿Ella esperaba realmente que su padre fuese amable? ¡Se estaban deshaciendo de él y nadie intentaba detenerlos! 

 

_..._

 

Asi que alli estaban, en una "escuela." Con un hombre extraño de frente, supuestamente era el que aceptaba o no a los alumnos, no necesitaba esto.  _—¿Son de otro mundo...? Si... No creo que sea una buena idea.-_  Sonaba desconfiado, tomándolo como una broma, si, el tambien lo tomaría como tal. Sí, hasta que su padre abrió el cofre mostrando una pequeña cantidad de joyas y objetos de mucho valor.

 _—¡Tenemos un trato entonces! Solo llamare a un alumno para que le de un recorrido por la escuela, no se preocupe, él estará en buenas manos.-_  Sus padres asintieron, el hombre tenía algo frente a él donde hablaba a un chico, como sea.  _—Se bueno, hijo. Y no le hagas caso a tu padre, el también está triste de que tengas que irte del reino.  Ahora tenemos que irnos pero esperamos de que te diviertas y hagas amigos. ¡Oh si, lo más importante! Toma. Asegurate de hacer buen uso de la varita.-_ Jadeó sorprendido tomándola, dándole espacio para que tomara otra forma.

 _—Ah. Tenía que ser un bastón.-_  Ella no sonaba contenta, pero tampoco disgustada.  _—Supongo que no sera tan facil de perder o esconder. Por último... ni se te ocurra volver al reino hasta que tu entrenamiento finalice._ \- Ambos le dieron un abrazo, llevándolo fuera de esa habitación, despidiéndose por última vez cuando subían a la carroza y desaparecian en el portal. 

Se quedó en silencio, no sorprendido por las cosas que miraba, no eran tan diferentes a casa, tal vez si, menos elegantes pero, necesitaban esas "luces mágicas" y esos "autos". Se movió de su lugar, caminando por el pasillo casi gritando cuando se encontró de nuevo con el mismo hombre de la habitación pero esta vez solo paso a su lado dándole buena suerte.

Gritó sorprendido de la persona que estaba al frente de él al momento que el hombre pasó frente a él. ¿De dónde diablos había salido? Eso era aterrador. Este le saludo sacudiendo la mano al aire, tenía... maquillaje y un cabello negro... y una camisa la cual debería de ser ilegal de usar en esta época del año.

Pero no le dirigía la palabra, ¿Este humano estaba bien? —Uh... ¿Hola? Soy Jack, Jack Butterfly.- Hizo una mueca ante su propio apellido cuando el chico rió silenciosamente. —¿Tu... eres?-

Si. Incluso cuando movió las manos no entendió absolutamente nada. — _Te llamaré Mime._ \- Perturbador en todos los sentidos, pero sus mejillas rojas eran adorables pero nunca se lo diría.— _¿De acuerdo?_ -Este levantó sus dedos pulgares, asintiendo. — _¿Que? ¿Esta bien o ese es tu nombre?_ \- Asintió de nuevo, haciendo un símbolo de paz... no... era la segunda opción, oh. Oh wow. Se quedó en silencio por un momento cuestionando todo lo que estaba haciendo.   _—¿Tus padres te odian o algo para llamarte así?_

El chico negó riendo aun mas, apuntando a una dirección para que le siguiese, no es que tuviera muchas opciones sobre qué hacer... no quería causarle más problemas a ese chico, incluso sabiendo que él era tan torpe que podría causar algo sin darse cuenta, realmente pensó que algo malo estaba ocurriendo cuando el sonido de una campana resonó por todo el lugar, estaba listo para usar su varita, sintiendo una mano en su hombro que le detenía decidió que tal vez... era mejor no hacer el ridículo... Es más, bajó hasta tomar su mano, guiandolo a otro lugar, donde habían más jóvenes. 

No pudo preguntar nada más cuando una mujer entró entregando papeles con preguntas en ellas, ¿Que era esto? Su nuevo "amigo" le miró, levantando de nuevo uno de sus pulgares, eso no le ayudaba en lo absoluto... Pero todos tenían la mirada en sus hojas, escribiendo cosas... entonces suponia que debia hacer lo mismo..

Suspiró empezando a escribir lo primero que le vino a la mente, no era tan difícil. En lo absoluto. Entonces por qué diablos parecía que los chicos estaban a punto de lanzarse de una ventana.

 

**...**

 

— _Así que... ¿Esos son tus padres?-_  Susurró a su compañero observando la fiesta que estaban haciendo por su llegada. Este asintió golpeándose la cara. — _Si... creo que entiendo... ¿Es buena idea quedarnos aquí o ir a buscar mi habitación?_ -Fueron mucho más ruidosos al hablar y tenían demasiadas preguntas, eran todo lo que alguna vez en su vida odio, tal vez por eso su amigo prefería tomar clases extras y estar en la calle fingiendo ser un mimo. Era mejor que esto. Mucho mejor.

La comida francesa, italiana, lo que sea, fue grandiosa pero difícil de digerir cuando contaban cosas avergonzando a su compañero, sobre todo lo que había durado la fiesta desde el momento que paso la puerta. Era una tortura para su salud mental. ¿De verdad, sus padres pensaron que era buena idea dejarlo con esta gente tan extraña? Por qué justo ahora... deseaba que la tierra lo tragara, el reformatorio por lo menos sería más divertido... Escuchó y asintió fingiendo interés completamente incómodo.

Se digno finalmente a hablar, sintiendo que era suficiente incluso para el.— _Increíble historia, de verdad. ¡Ah ha ha!.-_ Se levantó retrocediendo lentamente. —¡ _Gracias por la fiesta y la comida! Pero he tenido un dia muy largo y creo que... me iré a descansar, ¡ahora mismo!-_ Sonrió fingiendo sueño y estar cansado. Incluso fingió un bostezo mientras se alejaba. El tonto de le mime ni siquiera se movió de su lugar, demasiado ocupado en su comida.

Se acercó con disimulo, susurrandole en el momento que ellos no observaban.— _No le mime. Tu vienes conmigo.-_ Le tomó del brazo, llevándolo por las escaleras hasta donde sería su nueva habitación. Captando la atención de sus padres que solo se rieron.

 — _¡No te preocupes muchacho! ¡Llevaremos tus maletas más tarde!-Por favor no. —¡No es necesario, gracias!_ -Cerró la puerta detrás de él. Dejándose caer en la puerta, abrazando sus rodillas. Por que no podían dejarle con una familia más normal.

Por lo menos le mime parecía tener más neuronas que el resto.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> si, me estoy aprovechando de algunas cosas


	9. Loked Cat (1/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... this is bad...

Fue un dia normal,al igual que el resto, iban a clase, se encontraban algún que otro monstruo e huían como almas en pena mas por que ambos eran demasiado débiles como para hacer algo y al llegar sus padres volvieron a hacerle una fiesta la cual tenia mas comida y pastel, no admitiría que la comida era lo mejor de todo. Luego de ver más humillaciones a su amigo y pláticas vergonzosas sobre la infancia.

Hoy era el dia 20 desde su llegada, fue otra vez un dia normal como antes, solo que esta vez decidieron ir  patio a comer un "helado", donde tuvieron que enfrentar si o si una pelea con unos mostruos, fue... su primera pelea... en ambos sentidos... sorprendentemente Le mime le ayudó para que no le arrebataran la varita, incluso si le dio una puñetazo cuando se dio cuenta de que destrozaron la pared de su casa, si, se lo merecía por no avisarle de esto. Por otro lado, el fue  genial confundiendo y haciendo creer a sus enemigos de que habían cosas invisibles, osea, un muro y una cuerda, fue básico pero cayeron. Los monstruos eran demasiado tontos. Decidió que era buena idea llevarse a le mime para las peleas si podían ganar de forma pasiva.

El sol apenas se estaba ocultando, y se encontraba disfrutando de su nueva habitación, la casa de su amigo era pequeña, tanto que tuvieron que compartir habitación, algo que nunca había hecho. Pero... fue gratificante tener a alguien con quien hablar. No se sentía tan solo.

Se entretuvo cuando su amigo encontró el libro y lo leyó a su lado, encontraron hechizos que, bueno, Le mime encontró interesantes dependiendo de lo que hacía. No le negó leer o intentar incluso cuando la magia no surgía de él, estaba interesado de saber si un humano podía hacer lo mismo que un mewmano asi que, seria su conejillo de indias.

Tuvo que levantarse de mala gana cuando su espejo empezó a sonar, por el tono no era alguien a quien realmente quisiera ver en ese momento o el resto de su vida, pero no tenia mas opciones, cruzándose de brazos tan pronto estuvo al frente, desbloqueando la pantalla.

— _Prrr! ¡Jackie! ¡Cuando tiempo!-_ Asi que alli estaba ella, katnappe, la idiota que roba cosas. Suspiró sabiendo que ella estaba aquí por una razón. — _¿No me devuelves el saludo? Prr.. Con lo que me costó llegar al espejo...-_  Acercó su mano a la pantalla, escuchando una amenaza. Meh.

Tal vez podría hacer algo para que ella no pidiese algo tan loco.— _¡Le mime! ¡Mueve tu trasero para aquí, quiero presentarte a alguien!-_  El mencionado salto de su lugar, levantandose y acercandose tan feliz como siempre, saludando cordialmente a la chica, uf, todo un casanova a los 14. Claro, ella sonrió regresandole un saludo. Ugh.

Se aclaró la garganta, presentando a ambos. _—Katnappe,el es mi mejor amigo de la tierra, Le mime por favor no preguntes por su nombre, Le mime ella es Katnappe el monstruo que pensó que era buena idea robar cosas._  -La chica Bufó mirando hacia atrás un momento.

Su amigo miraba a toda la habitación donde ella se encontraba un poco curioso por el ruido de fuera.— _Katnappe... No tengo idea de como conseguiste mi número, me asegure de borrarlo. De todas formas, ¿Como te va en el reformatorio?_ \- Esta le miró riendo cínicamente. Limpiándose una lágrima del ojo.

— _Chico, no tienes idea, este lugar es un infierno, tienen salas donde te encierran por horas y los entrenamientos para los hombres son horribles ¡No puedo soportarlo! Tengo la suerte de estar en la sección de princesas, pero sigue siento muy, muy aterrador. Solo mira a mi habitación, parece que estoy atrapada en que... ¿Que sera... talvez el siglo 15?_ \- Ella gritó cuando algo golpeó la puerta, mirando a la pantalla más de cerca cuando no parecía creerle nada de lo que decía.

— _No amigo. Te enseñan a ser una verdadera princesa. Es Horrible. Creeme cuando te digo que este corset me esta matando.. mew, no puedo usar mis garras para romperlo...-_  Lloró dramáticamente, rasgando su ropa sin hacerle casi ningún corte. — _¿De qué diablos está hecha esta cosa?-_ Exclamó.

— _Ah... Realmente te lo merecias... Robar unas garras de la alta comisión de magia. ¿Que rayos estabas pensando?, tuviste la suerte de que no te mataran tan pronto te encontraron_.- Ella asintió rápidamente cuando la puerta Se abrió.  _—Creo que... ¿necesitas ayuda?-_  Preguntó lo obvio alejándose del espejo al verla ser arrastrada hacia la puerta.

— _¡Oh si, ayuda! ¡Eso sería purrrfecto!-_ Forcejeó sujetándose tanto como podía al espejo.   _—¡Poorr favor sacame de aqui! ¡Jack, amigo, te dare lo que quieras, te lo juro!-_  Exclamó golpeando su espejo. Se cubrió el rostro cuando espejo el reflejo de nuevo. De acuerdo... No debería de ayudarla... pero todo el mundo sabía que ese lugar no era tan agradable. Pasó una mano por su cabello, no tenia mas opciones.

Levantó la cabeza, muy nervioso sobre qué hacer en esa situación. — _Le mime... ¿Quieres acompañarme?_ \- Su nuevo amigo asintió emocionado.— _Gracias a dios no aprecias tu vida..._ \- Respondió aliviado acercándose a su cama, se inclinó buscando algo debajo, sonriendo al encontrar unas garras, si. El nunca las regreso.

Se giró, rasgando el aire abriendo un portal y captando la atención de su amigo. Extendiendo su mano para que ambos pudiesen irse al abrir el portal, sonriendo tan pronto se acercó mirando con asombro a lo que tenía enfrente.

— _Hora de irnos Le mime, te juro que estaremos antes de la cena. Quiero probar esas galletas_.- Atravesaron el portal, esto seria lo ultimo que haria por ella.

 

...

 

— _¿Que? ¿Qué hacemos fuera? Usualmente lo hago bien..._ \- Se sintió confundido al mirar las garras. Deberían de estar en la habitación de Katnappe.- No justo al frente del reformatorio, algo estaba mal si las garras no eran capaz de abrirse camino hasta ese lugar.

Ambos chillaron lanzándose al otro lado del camino al casi ser arrollados por una carroza, oh no. Se asomaron por unas rocas, unas princesas estaban teniendo una presentación. Tal vez podrían entrar con ellas. Oh, se sentía tan agradecido de que aún fueran lo suficientemente jóvenes para aparentar ser unas princesas. 

— _Muy bien Le Mime, tendremos que infiltrarnos para sacar a esa idiota._ \- Esta vez su amigo no parecía muy contento con la idea. — _No te preocupes Le mime. Con ese maquillaje tuyo y un poco de mi magia podremos hacer un hechizo para que no nos descubran, ¿te parece?_

Él asintió regresando su mirada al reformatorio, ninguno sabía con seguridad de si saldrían con vida de ese lugar. Realmente al repasar la idea unas cuantas veces... no sonaba muy bien...

Y si, posiblemente los guardias se darían cuenta.


	10. Loked Cat (2/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No iba a ser tan fácil

_—Le mime no se que decirte, siento que voy a vomitar.-_ Lograron entrar a la fila con las otras princesas luego de usar un poco de la magia para conseguir unos vestidos, pensaron que gracias a la piel blanca sería más sencillo fingir ser un monstruo, Y lo fue. Lo hizo más fácil incluso si se veían demasiado humanos nadie dijo nada.

Caminaron por un pasillo, era aterrador. Las paredes eran altas y donde sea que miraras sabías que no podías escapar, ¿cuanto tiempo les tomo volver el lugar en un reformatorio como este?

Intentó no reírse cuando todas parecían decepcionadas al momento que un pequeño hombrecito salió de una puerta. El se acerco mirando a todas las personas en la línea, examinando las. En un momento una de las chicas pensó que era buena idea sacar las garras solo para que se las quitaran con una explicación de por qué no funcionaban... tenía sentido tomando en cuenta de que no habían aparecido en la habitación de katnappe.

Estuvo a punto de dejar caer las suyas junto a la de más demas, solo para ser detenido por Le mime que nego. Tal vez tenía razón. Si las dejaba y tenían que escapar serían terriblemente difíciles de encontrar. — _Ah, bastardo listo.-_  El le sonrió de vuelta al esconderlas.

— _UGh. ¿No seremos presentadas al Sr. Heinous?-_ Todos se dieron vuelta hacia la chica, era hermosa con una piel morena, colocó su mano en una de sus caderas, moviendo su largo cabello rojo... se veía... como la mayor de todos...

El pobre hombrecito se encogió en su lugar, intentando explicarse.— _Oh no no, querida. El está ocupado con los chicos, el realmente lamentaba no poder verlas llegar.-_ Escuchó quejidos y suspiros decepcionados de todas las chicas.

— _Desearía poder verlo...-_  Empezó una de ellas, casi encantada, era un tipo de septarian. El y Le mime movieron la cabeza captando la atención de unas chicas. — _¿No lo sabes? Es un adonis... -_  Suspiró abanicándose, era perturbador... quien sea ese hombre obviamente era mayor. Diablos, esto estaba mal. — _Es tan guapo..._ -Si.  Al menos todo el mundo concordaba en eso. 

— _Es por ser septarian chicas, no se emocionen._ \- Finalmente alguien con sentido común.

Nunca tuvo tiempo para investigar sobre el Sr.Heinous pero sabía por el libro de hechizos de que su especie era sumamente peligrosa además de que era increíblemente difícil de deshacerse de ello y aunque ahora estaba al lado de una septarian esta no parecía tan... mala... tal vez un poco grosera pero en general se veía bien.— _Así que no eran un mito.._.- Susurró recordando una conversación que escuchó de su madre y la alta comisión de magia. 

Saltó de su lugar ante el sonido de una campana y el llamado para seguir el pasillo, tenían que ver algo justo al llegar? ¿No hubo una presentación o algo asi? Intentó quedarse hasta el final de la fila, tenían que buscar una forma de escaparse del lugar.

Algo le tocó el hombro. Se dio la vuelta con Le mime sacando algo del vestido. _—¿Que... Una grabadora... en qué momento--?-_  No debería de cuestionar de donde él estaba sacando esas cosas.

— _¡La primera en llegar gana- una habitación- para ella sola!_ \- Fue increíble cuando todas las chicas comenzaron a correr empujándose y gritando. Aprovecharon para correr del lado contrario mirando rápidamente a las salas, solo encontrando princesas frente a sus espejos, cantando o arreglándose, ninguna era Katnappe. Maldita sea.  Miraron a un rincón, donde obviamente el lugar se separaba para los hombres. Le mime fue el primero en darse cuenta de unas salas que se encontraban en el medio, llevandole casi arrastrado hasta ellas.

Era difícil cruzar los pasillos con los guardias buscandoles, si, demasiado rápido.

— _Oh Le mime, estamos en muchos problemas-_ Se quejó recuperando el aire, era tan difícil correr en un vestido. Le mime le sacudió de su lugar, apuntando de nuevo a un sitio donde había luz, rogó que ese fuese el lugar para gente como Katnappe.

Corrió al lugar, sujetándose y haciendo puntillas para poder ver en esa única sala que tenía luz. Chillando de felicidad al encontrarla. La mataría tan pronto estuvieran fuera.

— _Le mime, ella está aquí. Ayúdame a abrir esta puerta mientras miro que nadie se acerque, ¿esta bien?._ \- Se asomo por el pasillo, retrocediendo ante unas voces. Estaban saliendo de la sección de chicos, posiblemente ya se habían enterado de su escape.

Se dió la vuelta, jadeando al ver la puerta abierta, con su amigo apuntando dentro.  _—¿Como hiciste eso?-_  Preguntó sin obtener una respuesta al ser empujado dentro con el sonido de la puerta cerrándose con fuerza detrás de ellos. Seguido de unos pasos. Era aterrador.

Colocó una mano en su pecho, respirando aliviado. Regreso su mirada a Katnappe, que se lanzó hacia el, abrazandolo casi dejándole sin aire. Ow. —¡Pense que jamas llegarias! Por favor sacame de aqui, no puedo soportar este lugar.- Exclamó aun abrazandolo. ¿Como sus costillas no estaban rotas?

— _Hice lo que pude para llegar. ¿Conoces alguna salida?_ \- Ella asintió.

— _Hay un ducto  por la sección de los chicos donde podemos salir, creo... Si logramos llegar a ese lugar sin que nos encuentren podemos entrar mientras los vestidos no se atoren dentro... Aunque es complicado... lo intente y los chicos se dieron cuenta.-_  Ella suspiró cruzándose de brazos.

— _Tendremos que intentar. Ese ducto es la mejor opción.-_ Asintieron. Empezando a mirar sus ropas. Le mime se quejo al tener al vestido más ancho del grupo. Y el no pudo evitar reírse, había cometido un error con el relleno _—Lo siento amigo, intentare empujarte dentro.-_  Seguramente se quedaría en medio camino, pero necesitaban escapar del lugar.

— _De acuerdo chicos, solo déjenme hacer esto.-_ Se dieron la vuelta al verle destrozar su vestido, se escuchaba como ella se deshacía totalmente de él, rasgando y tomando cosas por la habitación. — _Ta-daa!-_

Se dieron la vuelta, cuestionando qué diablos estaba frente al espejo. — _No se preocupen. Lo vi en una película. Mew. Con esto los distraemos cuando pasen por la sala. Vamos, conozco el camino. Solo... corran tan rápido como puedan si vemos al Sr.Heinous. Es más rápido de lo que parece.-_  Katnappe fue la primera en salir del lugar, tomando de la mano a ambos. Era difícil seguirle el paso con lo rápida que era. 

Las salas en esta sección fueron menos coloridas, solo roca. Con un pasillo realmente largo con habitaciones por todos lados. Tuvieron la suerte de que en ese recorrido ningún guardia hubiese hecho acto de presencia. O no tendrían muchas opciones de donde esconderse. Los dejo atras acercándose al ducto.

—¡ _Aquí! Si tenemos suerte saldremos fuera de este lugar._ \- Observó dentro mientras hablaba causando un eco, esa cosa debía de ser demasiado profundo y no daba confianza. —¿Y si no tenemos suerte...?- Cuestionó acercándose para mirar.

Ella se tensó, riendo nerviosamente. _—Mew... Podemos caer justo en la habitación de Heinous.-_ Entrecerró los ojos al saber esa información.— _¿Por que esas cosas están conectadas?_ \- Katnappe bufó sacudiendo una mano para restarle importancia.

— _No me preguntes a mi, no sé para que Heinous usaba esa cosa. Pero no debe ser nada bueno.-_ Apenas ella terminó de hablar sus orejas se movieron, tensandose.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio al escuchar pasos.

Tal vez no fue buena idea ponerse a hablar justo en ese momento.

Se congelaron en su lugar al escuchar una voz diferente a la del resto. Tenía que ser el. Retrocedieron dandole un rapido vistazo al ducto. Era una opción con dos posibilidades, fuera o en el peor lugar posible. Pudieron ver a la distancia las sombras de esos monstruos, no había escapatoria al ser vistos en el final del pasillo.

Dos de ellos gritaron al ser empujados dentro del ducto, apenas teniendo problemas al empezar a caer. Abrió los ojos como platos al ver la sombra de su amigo levantar los brazos sin volver a mirar como ambos caían hasta el final.

— _¡Le mime, no!_ \- El golpe frío de la caída les hizo saber que tuvieron mala suerte. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parece que tenemos un muerto (?)


	11. Jailbreak

Tan pronto abrió los ojos, intentó levantarse empujando a la chica que estaba encima de él, la caída fue mala, el impacto fue peor y tener un cuerpo encima lo empeoro aun mas. Se sacudió el polvo mirando a unos moretones en sus brazos. Aparecieron más rápido de lo que él pensaba.

Observó a la habitación, era aterradora con sus paredes adornadas con oro y un color verde...  extraño... Era más grande de lo que se imagino, donde sea que mirase estaban papeles, tal vez importantes tal vez no. Algo llamó su atención en el rincón de la habitación pero ese no era el momento. 

Se acercó a la chica— _Katnappe levántate, creo que estamos en la habitación de Heinous...-_  Ella se levantó estirándose adolorida. — _Mew... Incluso si hubiéramos salido... tu amigo sigue allí arriba.-_  En realidad él no podía dialogar contra eso. Le mime estaba arriba, sabiendo que no era capaz de entrar en el ducto.

¿Porque siempre lo que involucra a Katnappe terminaba tan mal? Y por qué diablos Le mime era tan bueno. — _Lo se, lo se. Pero el no tiene idea de cómo funcionan las cosas aquí. ¿El estará bien, verdad?-_  Demasiado bueno cuando se lo proponia.

— _No lo se, pero tu amigo no habla así que no puede dar información sobre nosotros. Además hicieron un escandalo ¿Te parece que va a estar bien?_ \- De acuerdo. Entonces las cosas se complicaron. 

Acercándose a la ventana del lugar y mover las cortinas, observó que esta estaba bloqueada. Sospechoso.— _¿Conoces alguna forma para encontrarlo?_ \- Se alejó de allí un poco confundido. Quien diablos pone un muro al frente de una ventana.

Ella se dio la vuelta a su dirección, encogiéndose en su lugar.— _Desearía no saber.-_ Suspiró mirando disimuladamente en la puerta.  _—Debe estar en una de esas salas extrañas. Si tenemos suerte aun no deberán de estar lavándole el cerebro._ \- Se congeló en su lugar preocupado.

Katnappe intentó abrir la puerta, golpeando y empujándola, gruñendo al hacerse más daño que a la puerta. .— _Ah... Mew... Si... No es agradable. Pero ese no es el punto. Necesitamos una llave, a menos de que sepas cómo abrir una cerradura con tu varita._ \- Claro que sabia como, pero no era bueno con la magia! No quería que las cosas que salieran de control. Así que negó apuntando a las garras de la chica.

Se dio cuenta a lo que se refería, levantando sus manos.— _¿Mis garras? No funcionan, lo intente en casi todas las puertas de antes._ \- Era frustrante. Se quedaron en silencio un momento, no podían quedarse en la habitación sonriendo como idiotas tan pronto los encontraran. 

Katnappe tuvo una idea muy obvia para la situación, pero que podía ser difícil al dejar todo desordenado, además ella no sabía si los monstruos podían encontrarlos luego por el olor que dejaría en el lugar. Asqueroso. Pocas opciones de nuevo.— _Bueno, estamos en su habitación. Tenemos suficiente tiempo_.- El chico suspiró pellizcandose el puente de la nariz.

— _Esta bien, pero Katnappe... No te robes nada... estamos aquí por esa razón._ -Ella se quejó en voz alta, corriendo hacia unos cajones, teniendo cuidado en no "robar nada." — _No tienes remedio.-_  Por que no podía tener una tarde normal, enseñándole a Le mime un poco de magia y ambos mirando televisión. Regresó su atención al mismo lugar que vio antes. Era un armario, pero era obvio que habia algo detras. 

Respiró profundamente dignandose en empujarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Notando que no podría, nunca fue tan fuerte para hacer algo. _—Levitato...-_  Apuntó al lugar con su varita, moviendo el armario a un lado. Ladeando la cabeza al encontrar una puerta.

— _Prr... parece que encontraste algo mas interesante que yo.-_  Se acercó tocando la puerta, escuchando un pequeño eco de dentro. —Suerte, parece que hay algo dentro de ese lugar. ¿Qué crees que sea?- Ella tenía en sus manos unas cartas, que parecía leer bastante entretenida, maldita sea, le dio una manotazo tomándola por sorpresa dejando caer las cartas.

— _Regresarlas a su lugar, no vamos a leer las intimidades de alguien..._ \- Katnappe bufó con una risa.  — _Recuerdo cuando eras tu el que no tenía miedo de revisar lugares, Mew, nos metias en tantos problemas_.

— _Solo... olvídalo, por favor abre esta puerta._

 _—A tu servicio-_ Él retrocedió dejandole espacio observando su garra hacer de las suyas dentro de la pequeña cerradura, escuchando algo abriéndose. Ella no parecía interesada de saber que había dentro luego de eso, dándose la vuelta empezando a revisar en la cama. 

Abrió esa puerta, un poco decepcionado de que no se tratara de una salida secreta, solo un compartimiento. Pero al mismo tiempo estaba asombrado por la armadura que se encontraba dentro. Era hermosa. No había visto de un material como ese de cerca. No pudo evitar su tentación al colocar una mano en el pecho de esta, era un material resistente, sus ojos brillaron por los lindos colores que poseía además, la complexión del cuerpo le daba entender que si era de Heinous entonces estaba muy bien físicamente. Demasiado para su gusto.

— _No pensé que realmente tuvieran un cuerpo así... Pensé... que la reina había exagerado en el dibujo de los septarian hombres_.- Comentó retrocediendo un poco, alejando ya su mano de esta. Pensó que el nombre no le daba honor a su cuerpo.

Llamó la atención de Katnappe tan pronto encontró algo bajo la cama, a lo cual finalmente se acercó, colocando sus manos sobre sus caderas, ella estaba observando más de cerca la armadura, respondió casi burlándose de él al escuchar toda la frase.— _Prrr! Todos piensan lo mismo hasta que ves a uno de cerca. Son muy guapos. Mew. Creo que es tiempo que coloques el armario en su lugar, encontré la llave bajo la cama, quién diría que Heinous sería tan obvio que era impensable.-_  Levantó la llave emocionada, abriendo la puerta. 

— _Ya que tenemos un trato puedes mirar más a la armadura de tu nuevo enamorado mientras voy por tu amigo, descuida. Tienes mi promesa.-_  No pudo rechistar cuando ella salió corriendo por el pasillo dejándole solo. Juraba que si los abandonaba tendrían muchos problemas cuando salieran de ese lugar.

Suspiró aceptando por primera vez al acercarse de nuevo a la armadura, tocando otra parte de la tela, era tan suave... _—¿Para qué quieres una armadura tan increíble como esta? No se si estara mal tomar un poco de esta para hacer un poco de investigación_. -El sentia que algo estaba fuera de su lugar, mal. Si algun dia tenia la oportunidad de volver a ese lugar, esperaba tener algún hechizo que le ayudará a saber qué había pasado. Su madre seguramente no le diría y el libro sería tan críptico como siempre.

Sacó unas herramientas de su bolsa decidiendo que necesitaba llevarse un poco de esta. Al fin y al cabo ya estaban lo suficientemente muertos.

 

_...._

 

_..._

 

_.._

 

No estuvo al pendiente del tiempo, entretenido en llevarse pequeñas partes que nadie notase.

No escuchó los rápidos pasos acercándose o las maldiciones a la distancia.

Saltó de su lugar chillando de horror al escuchar la puerta abrirse de golpe de nuevo. Se dio la vuelta sujetando su pecho sintiendo su corazón salir de su pecho. — _¡Amigo, levántate ya!¡ Es mejor que salgamos por la parte de adelante!-_  Era katnappe que tenía a le mime a su lado, este estaba tomando grandes respiraciones, completamente agitado de la carrera que acaban de hacer. Levantó una mano para hacer una pregunta, siendo cortado rápidamente por ella exclamando.

— _¡No es momento de preguntas! ¡Te lo diré luego!-_ Observó a los lados, las luces eran rojas ahora que se daba cuenta. Wow. Necesitaba enfocarse menos en solo una cosa...

Ante la mirada de ambos recogió sus cosas, regresando el armario a su lugar, decidiendo que era una terrible idea correr por el pasillo pero bueno, a este punto ya todo estaba arruinado. 

Nunca pensó que los tres podrían correr tan rápido y gritar tan fuerte como si un asesino en serie los estuviera persiguiendo. Tuvieron poca suerte cuando unos guardias realmente empezaron a perseguirlos. 

Utilizando su varita para mantenerlos a distancia, aprovechando un impulso que los hizo lograr salir a tiempo del lugar cuando las puertas se estaban cerrando.

Luego de otra posible conmoción cerebral y moretones que se mantendrían por dias. Se quedaron en el suelo, jadeando horrorizados al poder ver de reojo las luces rojas del lugar y escuchando el caos que obviamente estaba ocurriendo dentro. No había forma de que alguien no estuviese muerto en ese lugar. Nah ah.

Se sentó, pasando una mano en su desordenado cabello. Ayudando a su amigo a levantarse, apoyándolo sobre su hombro ante su obvia caída.

Cuando la situación pareció calmarse, sintió que era buen momento para reguntarle a la chica que actualmente miraba al lugar como si nada.— _Ahora que estamos en un lugar seguro..-_  Bueno. Casi seguro corrigió su mente.-  _Quiero saber, ¿Que diablos hiciste para que toda la seguridad se volviese loca?._ \- Eso pareció ser una mala pregunta. Frunciendo el ceño al notar que ella estaba de vuelta en sí, cruzándose brazos, admitiendo su delito.

— _Prr... Digamos que simplemente hice que las chicas se rebelaran contra los guardias, causando una destrucción increíblemente asquerosa del comedor donde todas fueron escoltadas a su habitación o las salas. Creo. No me quede para ver el final.._ \- Miró a sus garras como si eso fuera algo del dia a dia.

Cada palabra que salió de su boca los horrorizó aún más. Estaba decidido de que no valía la pena volver a ayudarla en algo tan peligroso. Posiblemente estaban en las cámaras, en las mentes de esas chicas.

Oh no... 

Heinous iba a encontrarlos por su culpa...

Decidió utilizar las garras para abrir un portal, empujándola dentro. Si tenía suerte esta vez ella caería frente al trono donde deberían estar sus padres. Lo cerró incluso más rápido de lo previsto. 

Sonriéndole a su amigo en disculpa de la sacudida.

— _¿Suficiente emoción por hoy, no lo crees?_ \- Le mime asintió, limpiándose un poco del sudor. Se veía un poco más nervioso de lo habitual. No lo culparia. Era su primera vez en un mundo extraño con seres que nunca había visto.

Respiró respondiendo lo más tranquilo que pudo.— _Vámonos a casa... tus padres deben de estar preocupados por nuestro paradero.._. -Utilizo las garras de nuevo, con más cuidado esta vez.

Abrió un portal, debería de ser justo en la habitación de ambos. Dando una última mirada al reformatorio estar entrando.. Se sorprendió de ver una figura en una de las ventanas.

Regreso su mirada al portal sin decir nada para no alertar a su amigo, aun sintiéndose vigilado, anotó mentalmente que era mejor asegurándose de cerrar lo mejor que pudo el portal al llegar a su destino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No está muerto, pero si traumatizado(?


	12. What are you doing

Se aclaró la garganta. Atrapando de nuevo a Le mime practicando un poco de magia. Ah, crecen tan rápido. Se sentó en la cama observando con disimulo todas sus revistas y cosas que había recolectado luego del escape del reformatorio.

Nadie podría culparlo por tener un Crush imposible si no lo comentaba en voz alta.

Aunque Le mime fuese el único que lo sabría...

Negó, regresando su atención a su amigo.- _¿Sabes? Me he estado preguntando últimamente, desde los problemas que nos ha traído esa pequeña aventura, hasta conocer no tan accidentalmente el reino y a mi padre.-_ Y otras cosas que su mente prefería ni siquiera intentar recordar por lo perturbadoramente extrañas que eran. - _Q_ _ueria saber. ¿Podrias ayudarme con un poco de magia?._ \- Le mime asintió dirigiendo toda su atención a el, bueno... fue más rápido aprendiendo de lo que aparentaba.

Su intención tal vez no era la mejor del mundo, pero suspiró rascándose la nuca un poco nervioso, decidido en explicarse- _Veras..._ -Empezó buscando las palabras correctas.- _Los.. Las Butterfly pasan por algo llamado Mewbertad, hombres no pasamos por ella, pero a menos de que quiera desbloquear todo mi poder no tengo más opciones que utilizar algo que he creado_.- Explicó, era vergonzoso.

Le mime ladeo su cabeza, él estaba un poco nervioso. Movió sus manos levantó y casi cuestionando su razones. " _¿Pero no se supone que si es solo para las mujeres es por algo?_ "

Le lanzó una de las revistas, dándole justo en la cara.- _Maldita sea contigo Le mime, apoyame.-_ Frunció el ceño aunque su amigo tenía razón. Pero el tambien queria ser capaz de ayudar cuando el reino lo necesitara... además... Diablos su ego deseaba crear algo poderoso.

El otro retrocedio asqueado de la revista. " _Nunca esta de mas intentar, pero ¿Es peligroso?_ " Jack entrecerró los ojos, con una mueca en el rostro recordó que efectivamente, fue terriblemente peligroso. Parece que su mueca fue todo lo que Le mime necesitaba para regañarlo, colocando sus manos en sus caderas, haciendo un repetido sonido con su pie. Oh vamos.

- _¿Me vas a ayudar o te vas a pasar el dia regañandome?_.-

El contrario asintió suspirando. "¿Alguna precaución que debamos tomar?"

Jack sonrió cerrando las puertas. - _Las chicas se vuelven locas y atacan a cualquier hombre, por suerte te tengo a ti._ \- Su amigo negó, empezando a arrepentirse de la idea, no era algo que le diera especial confianza.

- _¿Estas asustado Le mime?_ -Dijo en tono de burla. - _No te preocupes, con suerte te tendre atrapado por una... ¿Cuánto tiempo habías dicho?_ \- Dejo la pregunta al aire intentando recordar.

- _Diez minutos._ \- Respondió un ser pequeño que se asomo del libro. " _Que diablos es eso._ " Cuestionó el otro alejándose de su lugar.

- _Oh, ese es Fung. Por favor no le hables y solo asegurame con esas cadenas a mi cam_ a.

 

 

**oOoOo**

 

**3 años más tarde.**

 

 

- _¿A qué te refieres con que el reino está en problemas?-_  Le respondió arreglándose con una gabardina negra. Le mime como todo un casanova de alguna forma había obtenido una cita y tenía que ir a apoyar como el buen amigo que era.

Pero allí estaba su madre como siempre, esta vez más nerviosa, sabía que le había ocultado cosas. Tuvieron peleas y viajes al reino de vez en cuando pero sonaba mucho peor, sobre todo sus suspiros.- _Han habido demasiados problemas desde que te fuiste cariño, pero creo que es momento que vuelvas.-_  Claro que no.

Era frustrante tener esta conversación.-¿ _Pero, por qué? Me enviaste aquí para hacer amigos y aprender cosas, las he hecho, ¿no es suficiente_?.- No quería volver, era demasiada responsabilidad, apenas tenía 17 años.

Pero también sabía que su madre se estaba volviendo vieja.

 _-Es suficiente pero tambien eres parte de este mundo y necesitas cumplir con tu papel, tal vez puedas quererlo con el tiempo, se muy bien que has crecido mucho en todos los sentidos, y es momento de que ocupes tu lugar como rey._ \- Ella suspiró mirando a la distancia.

- _¿Como rey?_ \- Se atragantó con su propia saliva, no no no.  _-No tengo ni siquiera una prometida, ciertamente no estoy interesado en ser el rey._

De pequeño tal vez deseaba serlo como todos, pero luego de pelear monstruos, saber cosas que no le contaría a su familia y casi morir unas muchas veces las cosas eran distintas.

- _Se que no quieres serlo. Pero piensa en nuestra gente, necesita a alguien más capaz que yo. No puedo gobernar por siempre, ugh. Necesito tu varita para los decorativos, te la regresare luego, ¿Te parece?._ -Ella tenía razón en la mayor parte de su frase, pero él era egoísta en cuanto al reino. Bueno, no tanto.

Utilizó las garras lanzando su varita, observando a su madre atraparlas del otro lado.

- _¿Algo te ha pasado, madre? Nunca suenas tan desesperada._ \- ¿Monstruos de nuevo?

Claro, tenían que ser. No por algo ella le hablaría de nuevo.  _-Necesitamos hablar sobre eso en persona...-_  Volvió al tema principal. - _Puedes traer a tu amigo si quieres, pero tenemos que hacer los preparativos para tu coronación lo más pronto posible, solo para darles ya el alivio de que te acercas al trono._

 _-Acepto la coronación. Hablaremos más tarde sobre lo demás. Por ahora tengo que irme a una misión más o menos importante.-_ Al menos no tenía que casarse tan joven.

Por fin pareció aliviada, subió una de sus manos a su pecho, suspirando feliz. _-De acuerdo, cuando estés listo por favor ven, empezaremos con los preparativos, con suerte deberán estar listos cuando llegues. Espero que cambies de opinión.-_  Asintió despidiéndose, regresando el espejo a la normalidad y sintiéndose desgastado emocionalmente.

- _Ya lo veremos..._ \- Se dio la vuelta decidido a pasar por lo menos una buena última noche en la tierra. 

 

**...**

 

La reina se encontraba completamente sola. Nunca quiso llegar a este punto pero no tenia mas ideas de cómo deshacerse de ella. Esto sería muy mal visto si el reino se enterara.

Asi que alli estaba ese monstruo, jadeando en busca de aire luego de ser des cristalizado hasta los codos. Por un momento pensó que le había hecho un daño irreversible. Ella retrocedió al escucharle formular una pregunta.  _-¿Tu eres la reina? Esperaba tal vez a alguien más joven llegar. No te ofendas.-_  Frunció el ceño, levantando la varita como amenaza.

- _No pensé necesitar tu ayuda hasta ahora._ \- El hombre suavizo su mirada, curioso del porqué.

No se sentía particularmente emocionada de tener que entablar una conversación con un monstruo.-P _uedo saber primero, ¿Cuanto tiempo he estado aquí_?- No, ella no estaba segura de la respuesta.

- _Unos... 300 años._  -Respondió finalmente haciendo cuentas en su mente.

Siseó derrotado.  _-Entonces estas aqui por..._?- Alargó su pregunta esperando la respuesta.

- _Magia negra.-_  Mal. Eso estaba muy mal.

El monstruo dejó salir una carcajada. - _¿Así que quieres jugar con un poco de magia negra? Estas con el monstruo equivocado, pero puedo darte algo para potenciar tu magia actual. Fuerza y claro, un poco de magia negra ya que no soy tan bueno en ello. Solo necesito saber, ¿para qué la necesitas?_ \- Era perturbadoramente divertido.

- _Destruir a una bruja inmortal._

 _-¿Una bruja inmortal?_ -Miró hacia arriba, como si hubiese recordado algo. _-Eso es cuanto menos interesante. Si hablamos de quien creo que es, puedo hacerlo ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo ella?_

 _-Qué fue lo que no hizo... El punto es, necesito que me digas cómo deshacerme de ella, ahora.-_ Era impaciente y tenía sus razones, en cualquier momento el podría volver y cristalizarlo de nuevo.

- _Ah ah_. - Regañó.- _Quiero algo a cambio..-_ Ella levantó una ceja, esperando su pedido.

- _Mi libertad. -_ Instantáneamente negó, claro que no, no podía dejar a alguien tan peligroso fuera, ¿verdad?.

-S _e que es mucho pedir pero es dificil estar aqui, ya sabes. Es muy frío y no es bueno para un septarian.-_

Se congeló en su lugar. No podría hacer eso. Era imposible. - _Pero yo no puedo hacer eso, estos cristales son irrompibles, tu lo sabes._

Él le miró seriamente, negando. Tomándola por sorpresa cuando el cristal hizo un ruido extraño. Su mano estaba fuera. Acercando su palma a ella para dar un apretón de manos.

- _No te preocupes, la palabra de una Buttlerfly es capaz de romper cualquier cristal. Ahora. ¿Tenemos un trato?_ \- Se inclinó un poco más, esperando.

Era la única forma de deshacerse de ella... lo tomaría...

- _Si..._

 


	13. Chapter 13

Jack sujetó la mano de Le mime al pasar el portal. Ambos estarían mintiendo si dijesen que no estaban emocionados de estar en ese lugar. Jack inhalo gustoso, frunciendo el ceño al ver tremendo caos en todo el lugar.— _Que diablos._ \- Caminó observando las casas destruidas y gente destrozando lo poco que quedaba. — _Le mime... Sujétate de mí, esto no es lo que tenía en mente. No se ve nada bien..._

Jack cambió a su forma butterfly, teniendo cuidado de sujetar a le mime ya que no tenía la intención de "saborearlo" ugh, desventajas de que esa forma no tuviese sus increíbles guantes, Se levantó hasta una altura donde el reino era más visible. —  _¿Que paso aqui? Parece que hubo una guerra o algo asi._

Bajó la mirada a su amigo que le hacía señas.  _"¿Entonces? ¿Que se supone que debemos hacer? Deberíamos de ver a los demás ciudadanos?"_ Su boca formo una o al darse cuenta de que si, era la mejor idea, alguno de ellos podrían decir qué diablos había pasado en menos de... ¿cuanto? ¿5 horas? 

 _—¿hmm? Supongo. Eh... Es mejor ir al castillo, no veo a tanta gente fuera..._ -Se movió hacia delante, a la distancia observó un campamento, obviamente no del reino. Lo contempló por un segundo teniendo ya una pequeña idea.

Se dirigió finalmente al castillo, bajando lentamente para que Le mime le soltara. Jack no sabía realmente si lo que tenía en mente era lo que ocurrió.

Gritó escondiéndose detrás de su amigo al escuchar pasos acercándose a gran velocidad.

— _¡Hijo! !Oh gracias a Dios estas bien!_ \- Su madre corrió hacia él, empujando a su amigo para poder abrazarle casi estrujandolo como un muñeco de trapo. — _Yo también estoy feliz de verte, mamá, pero yo quiero saber que esta pasando aqui. Se supone que íbamos a hablar de la coronación_.-Se cruzó de brazos cuando al fin ella le soltó.

 _—Es-- la bruja-- de nuevo...-_ Jack frunció el ceño, ¿Ella? ¿Ella no había desaparecido desde su pelea anterior?  _—Ah, Wuya. Pensé que la había encerrado como el Rey Dashi. Parece que mi hechizo no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para mantenerla dentro._

Retrocedio cuando el color de la cara de su madre desapareció.— _Que-- ¿Peleaste con ella y no me dijiste? ¡Pudiste haber muerto!-_  Lo sacudió de nuevo, maldita sea por que tenia que soportar esto.

— _Claro, claro. Al igual que la vez que casi pelee con sr.Heinous, no me hagas reir._ \- Eso fue.. sin duda pudo haber sido la pelea más increíble que había tenido en todos sus años de vida, claramente ni siquiera se asomó pero diablos, nadie le quitará el gusto de haberle visto a la distancia.

Ella suspiró pellizcandose el puente de la nariz. — _¿Mamá...?-_  Su madre negó, suspirando pesadamente.

— _Esa bruja mató a mi madre... yo no... no quiero que termines asi, no se que haria si... si eso pasara.-_  Jack bajó la mirada procesando lo que su madre decía.  _—Me dijiste que estaba de vacaciones.-_  Aunque ahora que lo pensaba esa excusa sonaba tan tonta. Y ahora que se daba cuenta Le mime estaba en una distancia adecuada, observando el castillo.

— _¿Como ocurrió?-_ Cuestionó. Sabía que era una pregunta fuerte, pero... simplemente había conocido a su abuela por medio de cuadros y su página obviamente. — _No lo se...  No se que ocurrió ni que hizo, solo... su cuerpo.... simplemente llego un dia... me obligaron a tomar cargo del reino luego de que ella se fue._  Ella suspiró jugando con sus manos, nerviosa, ella nunca se comportaba así. 

— _¿Me estas ocultando algo, madre?-_ Cuestionó frunciendo el ceño. 

Ella negó de nuevo, sonriendo un poco.  _—Solo preocupada por mi gente._

Se escuchó una tos forzada detrás de ellos, Guan estaba allí como siempre, haciendo un gesto disimuladamente para que le siguiese. — _Hablaremos más tarde, creo que Fung quiere mas, ah, ¿té? creo._

 

 

**oOo^-.O.O.-^oOo**

 

 

- _¡Fuuuuung! ¡Odio que seas tan críptico!-_ El muchacho se quejó al ser perseguido por sus copias, estaba aterrado y era malditamente difícil de perderlos de vista, sobre todo cuando uno de ellos literalmente le dijo "descuida, no notaras la diferencia si te reemplazó." Eww.

Gritó aliviado al ver una puerta, utilizo un poco de su magia para empujar algo que causó que bajara, chillo en terror al verles golpearse tan pronto esta se cerró. Jack suspiró sujetando su pecho, su corazón estaba a punto de salir luego de correr por algo que pareció muchas horas. Esto fue mucho más aterrado que cuando pierde a Le mime en ese mundo extraño, donde a los segundos después de encontro con otro hombre que parecía un maldito modelo guerrero. Ah. Era de esperarse de él.

Negó levantándose al fin, sorprendido de todo lo que observaba. Los reyes, reinas. Todos estaban allí, bueno, su tapiz. Todos lucían increíbles. Se acercó a las pequeñas plataformas leyendo a cada una de ellas, hasta parar en la de una reina que captó toda su atención.

— _Ooooh, reina de la oscuridad, tenemos a una chica mala aquí._ \- Bromeó al leer primero lo que decía en la plataforma.

Jadeó al levantar la mirada, embelesado del cuadro. La reina se veia increible junto a su mirada cruel, esos ojos ... negros, su cabello verde con puntas sumamente graciosas y mejillas con forma de corazones, lo cual era en cierto modo extraño pensando un poco en su personalidad, pero lo que mas llamo su atención era el monstruo que se encontraba a su lado, en una pose de un caballero, tomando la mano de la reina. Un septarian. Ojos anaranjados afilados y un cabello negro como la noche, ambos eran sorprendentes. 

Así que era ella la que escribió esa guia de citas...

Seguiría sus consejos, joder si.

Se cubrió la cara cuando el cuadro cambió, mostrando a su abuela. Se tragó sus palabras al verle en su tapiz. Elegante... fuerte, hermosa... peleando... peleando contra un monstruo gigante o cuanto menos una armadura negra enorme. Y la bruja estaba detrás, sus rostros aterrados ante la magia de aquella mujer.

 

Un escalofrio recorrio su espalda al darse la vuelta, allí estaba... su cuadro... apenas haciéndose.

 

Gritó cuando del cuadro de al lado se movió, con Fung saliendo de un lado. Respirando con dificultad.

— _Tenemos que irnos, hay problemas en el reino, de nuevo.-_  Jack retrocedió, volviendo su mirada al cuadro, chillando en pánico al ver algo comenzar a atravesar el traje del gran monstruo.

Jack nunca había utilizado las garras tan rápido en su vida, llevandose a Fung cual muñeco.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, estoy llorando mucho con este fanfic espero que no me lastimen.
> 
> Pienso subir cap cada dia, si es que no pierdo la inspiración, pero en general está basado en Chase como meteora. Solo dire eso.


End file.
